Fairy tales aren't what they were
by OnceUponCalzona
Summary: AU: Alors que Calliope Torres était plongée dans un sommeil profond, elle vit celui-ci perturbé par l'arrivée d'une personne de son passé qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revoir. Ces retrouvailles bouleverseront à jamais la vie de la jeune femme qui tentera de faire face à cette vie antérieure qui la hantait chaque jour un peu plus...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Fairy tales aren't what they were est une fanfiction basée sur les séries américaines Grey's Anatomy et Once Upon A Time, toutes deux créées respectivement par Shonda Rhimes, Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Tous les personnages et/ou situations semblables aux séries sont leurs propriétés._

**Chapitre 1**

Le soleil se couchait doucement sur la paisible ville qu'était Storybrooke. Paisible. C'est du moins ce qu'elle était en apparence mais quand on s'y approchait de plus près, on pouvait découvrir qu'une lourde histoire y était ancrée. Dans cette simple petite commune de l'Etat du Maine, personne ne pouvait présager que derrière chaque habitant se cachait un énorme secret, et pourtant... Une petite fille seulement âgée d'une dizaine d'années, espiègle et curieuse , avait compris que la ville dans laquelle elle vivait, n'était pas comme toutes les autres. Confortablement installée sur son lit, Sofia Robbins tenait dans ses mains un livre de contes que son institutrice, Mlle Blanchard, lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Plongée dans sa lecture, elle ne s'aperçut pas que sa mère, Arizona Robbins, l'observait d'un tendre sourire du seuil de sa porte. Elle contemplait sa fille avec un peu de nostalgie, se remémorant doucement le jour où Sofia avait reçu ce livre et la joie qu'elle avait pu lire dans les yeux de son enfant qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. En effet, bien qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné la vie, elle était toute la sienne. Après quelques minutes de contemplation, elle se décida à lui faire part de sa présence « Encore en train de lire cette histoire ? Tu dois la connaître sur le bout des doigts ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'un doux sourire.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle histoire Maman, c'est la tienne !

- La mienne ? » Demanda Arizona intriguée en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de façon à voir ce qu'elle lisait.

« Oui ! Regarde, ça c'est toi ! » Sofia pointa son index en direction d'un personnage de conte ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Arizona face à tant d'inspiration. « C'est adorable mon cœur mais je crois que ton imagination est bien trop grande pour moi ! » La taquina-t-elle en ébouriffant tendrement ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Ce n'est pas mon imagination Maman, c'est ce que tu es vraiment !

- Qu'est ce que je ferais dans ce monde alors ?

- C'est Régina, la méchante Reine qui vous a envoyé ici il y a maintenant vingt-huit ans !

- Régina n'est peut-être pas la femme la plus gentille qu'on connaisse mais elle n'est pas monstrueuse à ce point. Et comment elle aurait pu faire ça ?

- Elle a jeté un sort sur tout le royaume ! » S'exclama la petite fille en tournant différentes pages de son livre jusqu'à arriver au moment désiré. Arizona pouvait alors voir Blanche Neige, son mari et Prince , Charmant, d'origine mexicaine tenant avec amour dans leurs bras un bébé qui ressemblait étrangement à sa fille lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un nourrisson. « Mary Margaret c'est Blanche Neige et David c'est Charmant ! Ils ont eu une petite fille qu'ils ont dû abandonner pour nous sauver ! » Sofia continua de tourner les pages pour laisser apparaître l'image d'un bébé posé dans un tronc d'arbre.

« Je crois surtout que tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. » Répliqua Arizona en riant légèrement. « Bonne nuit mon cœur. Je t'aime. »

La jeune femme lui sourit avec tendresse et déposa un doux baiser sur son front avant de se lever . Elle quitta la chambre de sa fille sans oublier d'éteindre sa lumière et fermer la porte. La petite fille continua de scruter le livre puis prit son ordinateur pour faire quelques recherches qui lui tenaient à cœur. Dans la nuit, ayant une idée derrière la tête, Sofia s'habilla puis quitta discrètement sa maison après s'être assurée qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Un peu plus de quatre heures s'était écoulés depuis que Sofia avait pris place dans un bus en direction de Boston. Elle fixait son livre, quelque peu nerveuse et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur l'histoire qu'elle tentait désespérément de lire. Dans quelques minutes elle se retrouverait pour la première fois face à sa mère biologique et cela la terrorisait plus que tout Serait-elle heureuse de la voir ? L'avait-elle oubliée ? Peut-être l'avait-elle abandonnée parce qu'elle ne la trouvait pas assez bien ? Elle secoua doucement sa tête pour chasser ces idées noires et sortit de sa poche son bout de tissu rose brodé en son nom que sa mère lui avait offert à sa naissance pour se rassurer. Elle le gardait précieusement avec elle depuis qu'elle était bébé et bien qu'elle aimait Arizona de tout son cœur, elle espérait secrètement qu'elle pourrait aussi apprendre à autant aimer celle qui l'avait mise au monde. Arrivée à destination, elle descendit du bus et s'engouffra dans une dernière ruelle avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble qu'elle recherchait. Elle fit pendant de longues minutes le tour des étages et s'arrêta quand elle trouva le bon numéro. Elle respira profondément, nerveuse , puis décida qu'il était temps de se lancer et frappa à la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Un grand merci à Audrey et Laurianne pour leurs commentaires ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon premier chapitre. J'espère que le deuxième vous plaira ! :)_

Callie était recroquevillée dans son lit et se réveilla quelque peu grognon en entendant qu'elle avait été dérangée dans son sommeil. Elle redressa doucement sa tête pour voir l'heure mais se convainc qu'il était bien trop tôt pour sortir du lit et tenta de se rendormir. Au bout de quelques minutes, comprenant que la personne qui frappait n'abandonnerait pas, elle se leva à contre-cœur et mit son peignoir pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle fut stupéfaite quand elle découvrit la fillette avec un léger sourire nerveux dessiné sur ses lèvres. Callie la reconnut instantanément. Elle se perdit dans la profondeur de ses yeux noirs , incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

**Flash-Back :**

_Dix ans plus tôt :_

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle tenait dans ses bras son adorable petite fille, une heure que Callie tentait vainement de se résigner à la laisser partir. Elle ne voulait pas l' abandonner mais c'était ce qu'elle voyait de mieux pour elle. Elle en venait à la conclusion que sa vie était un tel désastre que son bébé ne pourrait être que malheureux à ses côtés : elle n'avait ni toit, ni famille, ni argent pour s'occuper comme il se doit de ce petit être qu'elle aimait déjà plus que tout au monde. Elle rêvait pour Sofia d'un brillant avenir entourée d'une famille aimante, qui saurait lui donner tout le bonheur qu'elle ne pourrait lui apporter. Cela lui déchirait le cœur mais elle ne voyait aucune autre solution possible.

« J'aimerais sincèrement que la personne qui l'adopte garde son prénom...

-Nous lui en ferons la demande. » Répondit simplement une des femmes présente pour l'adoption. Soulagée, Callie reporta entièrement son attention sur Sofia qu'elle câlinait tendrement, voulant profiter au maximum de l'unique fois où elle pourrait sentir contre elle le corps de son bébé.

« Te quiero Mija..._* _» Murmura-t-elle contre sa tempe.

Après un dernier doux baiser rempli d'amour elle consentit à la déposer dans les bras d'un des personnels de l'hôpital. Sofia se mit aussitôt à pleurer dès qu'elle perdit l'odeur et le contact des bras réconfortants de sa mère. Son cœur se brisa un peu plus et la jeune femme ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.. Elle demanda doucement à l'officier chargé de la surveiller de lui donner le morceau de tissu rose qu'elle avait elle-même brodé au nom de sa fille .

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent alors je n'ai pas pu lui offrir quelque chose de plus approprié. » Déclara-t-elle tristement.

« C'est un très beau cadeau. Je suis certaine que votre fille va l'adorer quand elle sera plus grande. »

La jeune mexicaine seulement âgée de dix-huit ans, se contenta de lui adresser un maigre sourire alors que ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, regardant partir son unique raison de vivre. Une partie d'elle-même venait d'être emportée et elle savait qu'à partir de ce moment, elle serait changée à tout jamais. Trois semaines plus tard, elle apprit que Sofia avait été adoptée par une femme célibataire qui avait accepté toutes ses conditions. Grâce au biais d'une association, Calliope recevait à chaque grand événement de la vie de sa fille une photo de celle-ci. Ainsi même si elle n'était pas présente dans sa vie quotidienne, elle pouvait la voir grandir à travers les différentes photos que lui envoyait sa famille d'adoption. Elle était rassurée de constater que son enfant était heureuse et devenait une magnifique petite fille pleine de vie.

**Fin du flash-Back.**

Le matin de son vingt-huitième anniversaire elle recevait le plus beau cadeau qui lui était permis de recevoir: elle avait enfin la chance d'avoir devant elle son bébé. Sa fille... Non, c'était impossible. Pourtant elle lui ressemblait étrangement mais comment aurait-elle pu la retrouver ? Leurs regards se croisèrent intensément et aucune des deux ne souhaitait briser cet échange qu'elles avaient toutes les deux attendu durant tant d'années. Callie se gratta doucement la gorge et lui adressa un doux sourire « Bonjour, tu es perdue ? ».

La petite fille secoua doucement la tête en se triturant les mains ce qui n'échappa pas à Callie, qui avait elle-même cette habitude lorsqu'elle était nerveuse.

« Non...Hum...Tu es bien Calliope Torres ?

-Oui, et tu es ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une teinte d'espoir dans la voix.

« Sofia Robbins ! » S'exclama la petite fille avec fierté. « Et je suis ta fille ! »

Sa fille. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en plein rêve.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Callie hocha doucement la tête en signe d'approbation et la laissa passer. Sofia entra timidement à l'intérieur scrutant de ses petits yeux l'appartement de sa mère. Passée l'entrée, la première pièce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir était la cuisine qui séparait le salon d'un comptoir gris américain. Celui-ci était moderne mais simple avec une longue baie vitrée qui donnait une vue magnifique sur la ville illuminée. Alors que Callie ferma la porte derrière elle, elle aperçut Sofia en train de fixer un grand cadre photos qui regorgeait de nombreux clichés d'elle qu'Arizona lui avait envoyés.

« Comment tu les as eus ?

- C'est ta Maman qui me les a gentiment envoyés. Avant que je te fasse adopter, j'avais demandé à ce que l'on m'envoie régulièrement des photos de toi. » Sofia fit doucement face à Callie, intriguée. « Pourquoi ? Comment tu connais ma Maman ?

- Je ne la connais pas. Elle envoie simplement des photos à une association qui les récupère et qui me les renvoie. Je n'ai jamais pu entrer en contact avec elle...ni toi malheureusement. » Ajouta-t-elle tristement. Sofia posa son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise puis prit place autour de la petite table disposée au milieu de la pièce. Callie ouvrit le réfrigérateur avant de se tourner vers sa fille. « J'ai du jus d'orange, tu en veux ?

- Oui ! J'adore ça ! »

La jeune femme lui adressa un tendre sourire puis sortit la bouteille. Elle versa le contenu dans un verre qu'elle apporta par la suite à la petite mexicaine qui la remercia d'un sourire.

« Sofia, comment tu m'as retrouvée ? Ta Maman sait que tu es ici ?

- Non ! »

Calliope sentit l'angoisse monter. Elle imaginait facilement l'inquiétude que pouvait avoir sa mère adoptive quand elle se lèverait et découvrirait que sa fille avait disparu.

« Il faut l'appeler pour la rassurer ! Elle doit être terrorisée !

- Je ne connais pas son numéro de téléphone.

-Où est-ce que tu habites alors ?

- Storybrooke !

- Ça existe ça ? » S'étonna Callie en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Oui, c'est une toute petite ville dans le Maine.

- Ta ville m'a l'air bien spéciale. » La taquina-t-elle.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu as raison ! »

Au même moment à Storybrooke, Arizona se levait à peine. Elle descendit en cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner avec le sentiment étrange que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le café prêt, elle s'en servit une tasse qu'elle but doucement sur la terrasse du jardin. Elle fixait au loin l'horizon, tentant de faire disparaître ce mauvais pressentiment qui la tiraillait depuis qu'elle était réveillée mais n'y parvenant pas, elle se dirigea instinctivement dans la chambre de sa fille. Quand elle vit le lit vide de Sofia , un hurlement de panique résonna dans toute la maison accompagné par le bruit de la tasse brisée en mille morceaux sur le sol.

« Sofia ! »Cria-t-elle. Les larmes s'échappèrent du coin de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Elle la chercha dans tous les recoins de la villa mais aucune présence de Sofia n'y était détectée. Elle appela rapidement Alex puis retourna dans la chambre de la fillette. Elle s'assied sur son lit, tremblante comme jamais. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il enlevée ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien entendu ? Son attention fut soudainement attirée par son ordinateur posé sur son bureau. Elle quitta le lit pour s'installer sur la chaise, souhaitant chercher des indices sur la disparition de son enfant. Elle souleva l'écran et découvrit avec douleur la raison pour laquelle Sofia n'était plus auprès d'elle : Sa fille avait retrouvé sa vraie maman par le biais d'un site internet.

_* Je t'aime ma fille_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:** _Et voilà votre troisième chapitre !

_**Cristal** **Sword**** :** Un grand merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Non, ne t'en fais pas, aucune des deux n'est l'Evil Queen ! J'avoue n'y avoir même pas pensé une seule seconde ! lol_

_**Swbpz : **Je te remercie aussi pour ta review, j'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire lorsque tu découvriras la suite de l'histoire ! Pour répondre à tes questions, Regina fera bien partie de l'histoire quant à Emma je ne le sais pas encore. Dans ce que j'ai écrit, pour le moment elle n'y est pas et je n'ai pas prévu d'intrigues avec elle mais on ne sait jamais ce que mon inspiration peut nous réserver ! lol Non pas de lien avec l'hôpital, les personnages de Grey's Anatomy sont tous des personnages de Contes mais pour savoir qui ils sont vraiment il faudra être patiente ! ;)_

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

Arizona cliqua avec un peu de stress sur le lien de l'e-mail que le site avait envoyé à Sofia quelques jours auparavant. Elle nota sur un bout de papier l'adresse indiquée dans le courrier électronique avant de se préparer rapidement. Elle contacta une nouvelle fois Alex pour le prévenir qu'elle partait à la recherche de Sofia à Boston de manière à le rassurer puis , une fois prête, quitta précipitamment son domicile. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur la route; son esprit bien trop occupé à penser à sa fille. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quoique ce soit et n'arrivait pas à comprendre les motivations qui l'avaient poussé à partir de cette façon. Jamais Sofia n'avait exprimé le désir de découvrir ses origines ce qui surprenait davantage la jeune femme qui se sentait totalement désarçonnée. Arizona remettait tout en question. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu se rendre compte plus tôt que son enfant allait mal ? Mais alors qu'elle arrivait à l'approche du panneau signalant la fin de l'agglomération, elle perdit soudainement le contrôle de sa voiture et se dirigea tout droit dans le ravin le plus proche.

A Boston, Sofia sourit à Callie et tourna sa tête juste à temps pour apercevoir un petit chaton brun tigré aux yeux bleus clairs sortir de sa chambre. Sofia descendit de sa chaise pour s'en approcher. Elle tenta de le caresser et voyant qu'il répondait bien à ses gestes de tendresse, elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Il est trop mignon !

- Elle est trop craquante oui ! » La reprit-elle avec amusement.

« Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Tinker Bell.

- J'adore son prénom ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'un grand sourire. «J'aimerais bien avoir un chat mais Maman n'arrête pas de me dire « on verra » !

- C'est qu'elle doit avoir ses raisons. » Elle glissa instinctivement sa main dans les cheveux de Sofia de manière à les lui caresser. « Je vais te ramener chez toi. Tu me laisses dix minutes que je me prépare. Je te confie Tinker Bell, tu en prends bien soin d'accord ?

- Tu peux compter sur moi !»

Callie lui sourit une dernière fois avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre de façon à préparer ses affaires. Elle les emmena ensuite dans la salle de bain où elle se dépêcha de prendre rapidement une douche. Une fois préparée, l'hispanique prépara un sac de voyage et rejoignit Sofia qui était encore occupée à caresser le chat.

« Je vois qu'elle t'a adoptée. » Déclara-t-elle d'un doux sourire.

« On peut la prendre avec nous ? S'il te plaît... »

La petite fille arbora un sourire qui, elle le savait, avait souvent pour effet de faire craquer sa mère adoptive lorsqu'elle désirait quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur . Arizona le lui avait reproché de nombreuses fois , néanmoins, elle continuait non sans un plaisir dissimulé de lui offrir ce sourire dont elle seule en avait le secret. Elle espérait secrètement que celui-ci ait la même influence sur Callie. Sa mère hésita un instant mais ne put le lui refuser. Elle venait tout juste de la retrouver et savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de lire de la déception dans ses yeux.

« Oui si tu veux. Mais tu es en charge de t'occuper d'elle pendant tout le voyage ! »

Sofia ne put contenir sa joie et un énorme sourire éclaira son doux visage. Callie prépara les affaires nécessaires pour le chat puis quand tout fut rangé dans le coffre de sa petite voiture rouge, elles prirent place à l'intérieur. Le trajet se fit en silence, aucune des deux ne sachant trop quoi se dire. Bien sûr Callie avait envie de lui demander comment ça se passait à l'école , si elle avait des amis, quels étaient ses loisirs, ses passions...apprendre à la connaître tout simplement. Cependant, elle se sentait soudainement nerveuse pensant avoir perdu toute légitimité sur elle à partir du jour où elle avait pris la cruelle décision de la laisser à des inconnus. Arrêtée à un stop, la jeune femme tourna doucement sa tête pour faire face à sa fille. Elle la contempla quelques secondes avant que son regard se fixe sur son livre qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses mains.

« Un livre de contes de fées...C'est intéressant. C'est quoi ton histoire préférée ?

- Je les aime tous ! Ils ont tous quelque chose de spécial..

Callie ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, attendrie par le ton employé par sa fille dès qu'elle se mettait à parler de ces personnages féeriques. « Tu as l'air de beaucoup y tenir...C'est un livre de ta Maman ?

- Non, de Mademoiselle Blanchard. C'est ma maîtresse.

- Ton institutrice t'a offert un si beau livre ? » Questionna-t-elle incrédule. A Boston, jamais une institutrice n'aurait offert à un élève un livre aussi précieux que celui-ci. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi sa fille y tenait tant mais elle voulait sincèrement le découvrir.

« Oui. Tu sais, ce ne sont pas vraiment de simples contes de fées...

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de particuliers ?

- Ce sont des histoires vraies. Tout ce qui est raconté dans le livre s'est réellement passé.

- Sofia...Les princesses et les preux chevaliers...ce n'est pas réel . Il n'y a que dans l'imaginaire que des personnes comme ça peuvent exister...Notre monde est fait d'hypocrites et de gens mal intentionnés et non de braves hommes cherchant à sauver leur bien-aimée sur leur beau cheval blanc.

- C'est faux ! Et tu es bien placée pour le savoir !

- Pourquoi ça ?» Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« Parce que tu fais partie de l'histoire ! Tu es un des personnages principaux !

- D'accord... » Calliope restait quelque peu estomaquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sa fille croyait vraiment que Blanche Neige et ses sept nains existaient ? Comment était-ce possible qu'à dix ans elle puisse encore croire à ces histoires imaginaires ? Elle préféra cependant entrer dans son jeu pour ne pas la contrarier. « Je suis censée être qui selon toi ? »

- La fille de Blanche Neige ! »

**Flash-Back dans le royaume des contes, 28 ans plus tôt :**

Accoudée à la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre châtelaine, Blanche Neige fixait nerveusement l'horizon, une main posée sur son ventre arrondi. Depuis que Regina était venue interrompre la cérémonie de son mariage pour annoncer aux habitants du royaume qu'elle avait l'intention de détruire tout le bonheur qu'ils avaient mis longtemps à construire, son inquiétude n'avait fait qu'être nourrie de jour en jour. Elle avait peur pour sa future fille, que sa famille soit anéantie à tout jamais. Charmant, comme s'il avait pu lire les pensées de sa femme, vint se placer derrière elle, les bras autour de sa taille en lui murmurant des mots doux qui se voulaient être rassurants. Mais Blanche Neige n'était pas dupe. Elle qui connaissait la Reine depuis sa tendre enfance, savait mieux que quiconque de quoi elle était réellement capable et rien que d'y penser, elle en frémit. Elle devait savoir de quoi il en retournait et pour cela, elle devait aller voir Rumplestiltskin, plus connu sous le nom du Ténébreux, et ce, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. C'est accompagnée d'un garde et de son mari qu'elle se rendit à sa propriété dans laquelle il était condamné à vivre. Ce dernier, bien qu'enfermé, avait compris la raison de leur présence et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : il allait enfin pouvoir connaître le prénom de celle qui aurait le pouvoir de les sauver de la malédiction qui se préparait.

Tout d'abord réluctant, Charmant s'opposa fermement à sa demande mais Blanche Neige, bien trop soucieuse de l'avenir de sa famille accepta. Il leur expliqua alors que la Reine avait pour intention de les envoyer dans un monde où ils seraient emprisonnés dans une vie qui ne leur appartiendrait pas, où leurs proches leur seraient arrachés et où les fins heureuses n'existeraient plus.

« C'est horrible...Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour l'arrêter ? » Demanda la Princesse, effrayée par le plan diabolique concocté par leur Reine. Rumplestiltskin lui apprit que seule son future enfant pourrait mettre fin à la malédiction mais que pour cela, ils devraient attendre le vingt-huitième anniversaire de celle-ci. « Maintenant dis moi le prénom de ta fille ! »

Hésitante, elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur, sa main posée sur son ventre. « Calliope. Elle s'appellera Calliope. »

**Fin Flash-Back.**

La jeune mexicaine ne put cette fois-ci retenir son rire. « Sofia...Tu es adorable mais Blanche Neige est réputée pour sa peau blanche comme la neige, ça se saurait si elle avait des origines mexicaines ! » La taquina-t-elle, amusée.

« Blanche Neige n'est pas Mexicaine ! Charmant lui l'est ! »

Sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à convaincre sa fille que ce qu'elle croyait était impossible, elle préféra ne rien répondre et se concentrer sur la route qui les mènerait jusqu'à Storybrooke. Quand elles furent arrivées, Callie s'arrêta devant la demeure dans laquelle vivait sa fille. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique villa blanche aux nombreuses fenêtres et dont certaines avaient encore les volets fermés malgré le jour qui venait tout juste de se lever.

« Il est temps que tu retrouves ta Maman...

- Tu peux venir avec moi ? S'il te plaît...

_La suite vous a plu ? Comment va Arizona ? Callie a accepté de ramener Sofia à Storybrooke mais quelles seront les réactions des proches d'Arizona ? Callie va-t-elle accompagner sa fille ?_


	4. Chapter 4

La jeune hispanique accepta et sortit de la voiture. A peine eurent-elles le temps de traverser l'allée centrale du jardin qu'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés et aux yeux bleus océan se précipita vers elles d'un pas boiteux, et prit aussitôt dans ses bras Sofia qu'elle serra fort contre elle. Elle fut suivie de près par un beau jeune homme aux cheveux et yeux bruns qui regardait avec attendrissement sa meilleure amie retrouver enfin sa fille.

« Mon Dieu ! Sofia ! Tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien ? » Demanda-t-elle rapidement dans un mouvement de panique. Arizona se détacha légèrement en posant délicatement sa main sur la joue de sa fille. « Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça en pleine nuit ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! »

« Je suis désolée...Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil ! »

« Promis Maman. » Répondit la petite fille en glissant ses bras autour du cou de sa mère. Elle remarqua soudainement sur son visage une éraflure au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au visage ? Et pourquoi tu boites ? » Demanda Sofia avec inquiétude.

« J'ai eu un petit accident avec la voiture, je suis allée à l'hôpital pour me soigner et tout va bien maintenant. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement en la serrant davantage contre elle. Elle releva brièvement son visage et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant, qu'Arizona se rendit compte de la présence de Callie. Elle s'écarta doucement de Sofia tout en gardant néanmoins son bras autour de ses épaules, ressentant le besoin de la garder près d'elle.

-Bonjour...Je suis Calliope Torres. » Commença t-elle avec un sourire nerveux en tendant sa main en sa direction. « Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

Arizona la toisa du regard, fixant intensément les yeux noirs de celle qu'elle considérait d'hors et déjà comme son ennemie. En observant davantage son visage, elle fut troublée par la frappante ressemblance entre elle et sa fille. Tout le monde pouvait comprendre d'un simple coup d'œil le lien qui les unissait.

Elle refusa la main tendue que lui offrait Callie sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. « On ne peut pas dire que cela soit réciproque...

- Pourquoi ? C'est ma vraie Maman ! C'est grâce à elle que je suis là ! »

Mais en essayant de défendre sa mère biologique auprès de celle qui l'avait adoptée, elle put lire dans ses yeux toute sa peine et sa tristesse. La petite fille s'en voulut aussitôt et glissa ses bras autour de la taille d'Arizona. « Toi aussi tu es ma vraie Maman. Toi tu es ma Maman de cœur alors que Callie est celle du sang... »

Alex sentit son cœur se serrer pour sa meilleure amie. Il savait à quel point elle redoutait que ce jour arrive et n'imaginait pas la douleur que les paroles de Sofia avaient pu provoquer chez la jeune femme. Il se rapprocha d'elle en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule. « Je te laisse. Je vais dire à Finn qu'on l'a retrouvée. Appelle moi dès que tu en ressens le besoin.» Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de s'en aller, préférant s'éclipser et donner de l'intimité à son amie. Callie, elle, resta en retrait, quelque peu gênée. A aucun moment elle ne s'était imaginée que sa présence causerait autant de problèmes et ne voulait être un frein au bonheur de sa fille.

« Ecoutez...

-Non ! » Interrompit aussitôt Arizona, agacée et blessée. « Je ne veux rien entendre sortir de votre bouche ! Vous n'êtes rien pour Sofia ! Vous ne l'avez pas élevée ! Au contraire, vous l'avez abandonnée comme une malpropre à sa naissance ! Pendant dix ans vous avez vécu sans elle, vous pourrez continuer à passer le reste de votre vie sans ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous laisser ! »

Arizona jeta un dernier regard noir à Callie avant de prendre le poignet de Sofia et de la tirer jusqu'à l'intérieur de chez elles sous le regard peiné de la jeune mexicaine qui n'avait qu'une seule envie : prendre une dernière fois son bébé dans ses bras. Elle fixa longuement la bâtisse de la maison, espérant apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant la silhouette de Sofia mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle se résigna et consentit à quitter la propriété.

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur, Arizona tournait en rond dans le salon, énervée , sous le regard inquiet de sa fille qui attendait patiemment sur le canapé que sa mère fasse enfin exploser sa colère. Elle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin en allant seule jusqu'à Boston, qu'elle l'avait offensée, néanmoins, elle ne regrettait pas son geste car en plus de devoir sauver sa mère et les autres habitants de cette malédiction et bien qu'elle n'eut jamais fait la moindre remarque sur son abandon, elle ressentait inconsciemment le besoin de savoir d'où elle venait et de créer un lien avec celle qui lui avait donné la vie.  
« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir été la rechercher ? Je...Je suis si nulle que ça comme Maman ? » Lui demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes « Je ne te suffis pas ? »

Estomaquée par ses questions, Sofia regarda sa mère avec tristesse ne s'imaginant pas un seul moment que retrouver sa mère biologique la perturberait autant . Sofia se leva et la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, ne supportant pas de la savoir si malheureuse.

« Tu es la meilleure Maman du monde ! Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, j'avais simplement besoin de connaître ma mère biologique...Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

Arizona la serra fort contre elle en caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Maintenant qu'elle était rassurée sur l'amour que sa fille lui portait, elle espérait secrètement que Callie Torres ne serait rapidement plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

« Je t'aime tellement ma fille. » Lui murmura-t-elle en déposant un doux baiser sur sa tempe. Elles restèrent un long moment enlacées voulant simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre.

« Au fait...Comment tu as fait pour régler la somme demandée par le site ?

-J'ai pris ta carte bleue pour payer les recherches... » Avoua-t-elle timidement en sortant doucement la carte de sa poche de pantalon. « Je suis désolée...Je ne le referai plus jamais ! C'est promis !

- Tu as plutôt intérêt !» Arizona rangea la carte dans sa poche arrière avant de serrer Sofia un peu plus fort contre elle.

« Tu sais Maman, Callie c'est aussi la sauveuse ! Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse vous sauver ! »

Arizona soupira. « Sofia...Chérie...Callie n'est qu'une femme comme les autres elle n'a rien à sauver puisque je ne suis pas un personnage de contes tout comme les autres habitants de cette ville.

-Tu ne me crois pas ? » Demanda la petite fille attristée en se détachant des bras de sa mère.

« Je... » Arizona n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sofia partit en courant se réfugier dans sa chambre, son livre en mains.

Arizona, abattue par toutes ces soudaines disputes qui venaient d'éclater avec sa fille, prit son portable et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami qui arriva chez elle dans les minutes qui suivirent l'appel. Elle n'eut pas à dire un mot pour qu'Alex comprenne ce qui n'allait pas. Il la prit aussitôt contre lui et la belle blonde ne put alors retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

« Chuut...Calme toi... Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils...

-J'ai tellement peur de la perdre. » Hoqueta-t-elle. « Depuis que cette femme est entrée dans notre vie, je n'arrête pas de me disputer avec ma fille alors que ça n'arrivait presque jamais !

- Tu ne perdras pas ta fille. A ses yeux tu es sa mère et cette femme n'est et ne restera que sa mère biologique rien de plus. Si elle l'a abandonnée à la naissance c'est qu'il y a une raison. Elle sera partie de Storybrooke aussi vite qu'elle y est arrivée. »

Cette affirmation eut pour résultat de la calmer presque instantanément alors qu'un sourire éclaira son doux visage. Elle regarda son meilleur ami avec tendresse et ne résista pas à lui déposer un baiser sur sa joue. « Merci Alex... » Lui murmura-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.


	5. Chapter 5

AU:

**Camille**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ravie que tu apprécies mon histoire :)

**AddictedToGreysAnatomy:** Wow ! Un énorme merci ! Ça me touche énormément. Pour te répondre, je suis en quelque sorte une Swan Queen, j'adore leur relation ! Mais je n'en suis pas à les imaginer en couple, bien que ça serait vraiment drôle ^^

Et voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Au même moment, Callie avait décidé de découvrir cette nouvelle ville et d'y faire une petite visite. Elle pénétra chez Granny où la plupart des habitants avaient pour habitude de se retrouver autour d'une boisson chaude au petit-déjeuner. Tous les clients la dévisagèrent avec étonnement, peu accoutumés à la venue d'inconnus. Elle s'installa dans un coin et y commanda un café serré lorsque la serveuse vint auprès d'elle, son calepin en mains. Callie s'arrêta un instant devant le physique atypique de ce personnage. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux bruns avec des mèches de couleur rouge pour mettre un peu de fantaisie, elle y avait ajouté un serre-tête de la même couleur. Ses lèvres étaient maquillées d'un rouge perçant tandis que ses habits étaient accordés au reste de ses accessoires. La Mexicaine pensa aussitôt à Sofia quand celle-ci fut éloignée et un doux sourire apparut sur son visage « Selon Sofia, elle doit être le petit chaperon rouge ! » pensa-t-elle avec amusement.

En attendant sa commande, elle regarda autour d'elle avec attention. L'endroit y était simple mais néanmoins chaleureux. Les murs étaient tapissés par deux papiers peints différents: un était blanc et gris avec pour motifs de petits végétaux qui décoraient la partie haute de la cloison tandis que l'autre se trouvait être de couleur unie gris clair. Elle fut cependant interrompue dans sa rêverie par la venue d'une grande brune au corps fin et aux cheveux courts. Elle était parée par dessus un chemisier de couleur blanc d'un tailleur noir accompagné d'un foulard comportant les deux couleurs de sa tenue.

« Bonjour, je suis Regina Mills, le maire de cette ville.

- Enchantée. Je suis Callie Torres. » Répondit-elle d'un léger sourire, quelque peu intimidée qu'une personnalité aussi importante de la ville vienne la saluer en personne.

« Je sais, toute la ville ne parle plus que de vous.

- Quoi ? Je viens seulement d'arriver !

- Vous savez ici, les nouvelles se propagent rapidement, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de l'arrivée d'un inconnu.

- Je vois...Donc dans votre ville, le tourisme n'est pas votre point fort? » Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement.

Piquée au vif, Regina fronça les sourcils en croisant d'un air sérieux ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Que cherchez-vous ici Mademoiselle Torres ?

- Rien. Simplement passer du temps avec ma fille.

- Etant donné que la seule hispanique de la ville est Sofia, je suppose que c'est à elle que vous faîtes allusion ? » La mexicaine se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour confirmer. « Juridiquement, c'est la fille d'Arizona Robbins. Vous n'êtes plus rien pour elle. »

Cette réflexion la toucha au plus haut point. Elle l'avait déjà entendue mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois restait toujours aussi vive bien que dix années se soient écoulées. Son enfant était son plus grand bonheur, sa fierté, et maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvée elle ne comptait pas la laisser s'échapper. Elle était prête à tout pour nouer un lien avec sa fille et espérait secrètement qu' Arizona finisse par accepter sa présence. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas faire appel à la justice et lui enlever son droit parental, elle avait bien conscience qu'aux yeux de Sofia, Arizona était sa mère et jamais elle ne tenterait de s'interférer dans leur relation.

« Aux yeux de la loi oui, mais pas dans mon cœur. Sofia est mon bébé. Je l'ai aimée à la seconde où je l'ai sentie bouger dans mon ventre et aucun papier ne changera ça.

- Pourtant, vous l'avez abandonnée. » Rétorqua sèchement Regina.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas. Qui êtes-vous pour me juger ?

- Je ne juge personne Mademoiselle Torres. Votre vie ne me regarde pas. En revanche, votre présence risque de nuire à la tranquillité de ma ville et là, j'ai mon mot à dire alors veillez à ne pas dépasser les limites. Je saurai me montrer ferme s'il le faut. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire narquois avant de s'éloigner et quitter le restaurant. Quelques secondes plus tard, la serveuse revint avec le café commandé par Callie qui la gratifia d'un léger sourire.

« J'ai vu que vous aviez rencontré Madame le Maire...

- Oui, elle est très sympathique. Un vrai rayon de soleil ! » Répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. « Elle est toujours comme ça ? Aussi sèche et peu accueillante ?

- Oui. Elle n'aime pas vraiment les nouveaux arrivants... »

Surprise, Callie fronça les sourcils en amenant sa tasse de café jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y boire une gorgée. « Pourquoi ça ? Ça lui rapporte pourtant de l'argent...

- Je ne sais pas. Elle est très mystérieuse. Même son fils Henry la qualifie de maléfique ! » S'amusa la serveuse. « Au fait moi c'est Ruby.

-Callie. Dîtes, il y a un hôtel dans le coin ou il y a si peu de touristes que vous n'en avez pas ?

Ruby rit légèrement en levant les yeux au ciel avant de lui indiquer où elle pouvait se loger pour la nuit et retourna travailler. Après avoir bu son café, Callie passa sa journée à explorer les différents recoins de Storybrooke et bien qu'elle n'était pas une adepte des petites villes de campagne, elle ne pouvait nier que celle-ci avait son charme tout comme certains de ses habitants... En effet, sur le chemin qui la ramenait à l'hôtel, Callie venait de croiser le Shérif de la commune un homme brun aux yeux marrons et au sourire ravageur, plutôt charmant qui était loin d'être resté insensible à son charme.

Le lendemain matin, toute la ville fut rapidement mise au courant que la belle hispanique était restée dormir à l'hôtel. Lorsqu' Arizona sortit de chez elle accompagnée de sa fille, elle ne se doutait pas un instant que celle qu'elle considérait comme sa rivale n'était pas retournée chez elle comme elle l'avait pensé. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand elle l'aperçut assise sur un banc, un café à la main. Contrairement à sa mère, Sofia, elle, se réjouissait de sa présence. Elle se mit à courir vers la jeune femme qui la reçut d'un grand sourire.

« Tu es restée ! » S'exclama la petite fille en la serrant contre elle.

Callie enlaça délicatement sa taille, quelque peu surprise par son geste. « Oui. Je me disais qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble...

- Ça serait génial ! On peut se voir après l'école ?

- Oui, si ta Maman est d'accord.

- Et elle ne l'est pas ! » Répondit sèchement Arizona qui s'avançait vers les deux mexicaines d'un pas rapide. « J'ai été assez clair avec vous hier il me semble.

- Je ne cherche pas à vous remplacer Arizona. J'aimerais simplement apprendre à la connaître...

- Non ! Vous avez pris une décision il y a dix ans maintenant assumez la !

- Je l'ai prise à contre-cœur et parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix ! Croyez moi je n'ai pas laissé Sofia par envie. »  
Arizona s'approcha très près de son visage, menaçante et lui murmura à l'oreille de manière à ce que Sofia n'entende rien. « Je me moque des raisons qui vous ont poussée à abandonner votre enfant ! Je ne veux plus vous voir près d'elle. Retournez là d'où vous venez et laissez ma fille tranquille sinon j'alerte les autorités! » La belle blonde lui adressa un sourire satisfait avant de se retourner vers la petite mexicaine.

« Viens Sofia, il est l'heure d'aller à l'école.» Sur ces mots, Arizona prit la main de sa fille qui la suivit sans contester. Elle jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil vers sa mère biologique en se promettant qu'elle ferait tout pour la revoir.

Dans la cour de l'école, Arizona rejoignit son amie et collègue Mary Margaret Blanchard qui surveillait avec attention les élèves en train de jouer. Elle remarqua rapidement la petite mine de son amie et comprit que quelque chose la tracassait. «  
Dis donc, tu as mauvaise mine aujourd'hui ! Où est passé ton sourire habituel ?

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter Mary Margaret.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude, peu habituée à ne pas voir Arizona sourire de bon matin.  
« Je suppose que tu as entendu parler de la nouvelle arrivante... » Pour seule réponse, Mary Margaret acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ne voulant pas interrompre l'explication de son amie. « C'est la mère biologique de Sofia... » Le comportement d'Arizona prenait à cet instant tout son sens et bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore d'enfants, elle savait que si elle en avait un, sa réaction aurait très certainement ressemblé à celle de sa collègue.

« Oh... » Se contenta-t-elle de dire, ne sachant pas quelle réaction adopter mais tenta néanmoins de se reprendre rapidement. « Elle veut récupérer Sofia?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas. Je l'ai adoptée, elle l'a abandonnée, elle n'a plus aucun droit sur elle.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'effraie autant ? Tu ne risques pas de perdre ta fille, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- J'ai peur qu'elle s'éloigne de moi...Qu'elle finisse par la préférer à moi...

- Tu rigoles ! Tu es son modèle depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire. Cet enfant t'aime sincèrement et je pense qu'elle a le droit de connaître sa mère biologique si elle en ressent le besoin. »

Contrariée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Arizona se mit aussitôt sur la défensive. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amie prenne le parti d'une inconnue plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre son point de vue. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessée et trahie par cette dernière. « Attends, tu penses sérieusement que je vais laisser cette étrangère s'approcher de ma fille ?

- Tu ne la connais pas Arizona. Ça se trouve c'est une bonne personne.

- Une bonne personne n'abandonnerait pas son enfant ! » Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Mary Margaret n'essaya pas d'insister. Elle savait que si elle persistait elle risquerait avant tout de braquer la jeune femme. Elle comprenait la peur qui la tiraillait. Sa réaction était selon elle légitime, d'autant plus que l'arrivée de Callie était bien trop récente pour qu'Arizona soit totalement objective.

« Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Sofia...

- Il n'y a rien à dire. De toute façon, sa vie n'est pas ici. Si Sofia passe du temps avec elle, elle ne ferait que souffrir lorsqu'elle partira. Plus vite elle quittera Storybrooke, mieux ça sera pour tout le monde. »

Un peu plus loin dans la cour de récréation, Henry, le fils du maire, et Sofia regardaient du coin de l'oeil Arizona discuter vigoureusement avec leur institutrice. La petite fille n'eut aucun doute sur le sujet de conversation qu'elles entretenaient et était attristée de constater que sa mère n'acceptait pas la venue de Callie. La seule chose qu'elle aspirait était de pouvoir entretenir une relation normale avec ses deux mères.

« Ta mère n'a pas l'air très contente...

- Non. Elle est comme ça depuis hier. Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas Callie.

- Pourquoi ? » Demanda le jeune garçon intrigué.

« Je ne sais pas mais il faut absolument trouver une solution pour les rapprocher. Callie doit aider ma mère à se souvenir de qui elle est !

- Mais comment ? Plus personne n'a aucun souvenirs et Callie ne croira jamais que ton psy est un criquet !

- C'est la vérité pourtant...

- Mais pas pour les adultes ! Les Contes de fées, ça n'existent pas pour eux. »

Sofia leva les yeux au ciel devant la naïveté des grandes personnes. « Evidemment qu'ils sont réels ! C'est comme le père noël ! Sauf que lui n'a pas besoin de notre aide...

- Heureusement ! Tu imagines le bazar ?

- Ouais, mais ça serait trop cool ! »

Les deux enfants rirent de bon cœur alors que le bras d'Henry se glissa naturellement autour des épaules de la fillette. Lorsqu'il se calma, il contempla avec tendresse le visage de sa meilleure amie. Il la connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits. Leur complicité n'avait fait que s'accroître au fil des années et il n'était pas rare que l'un passe une nuit chez l'autre. Il ne pouvait nier que plus il grandissait, plus il trouvait son amie vraiment belle et commençait à ressentir des sentiments pour la petite mexicaine mais n'osait pas le lui avouer de peur de perdre son amitié à tout jamais. La sonnerie qui signalait le début des cours retentit mettant ainsi fin à leur discussion.

Pendant ce temps, Callie se promenait dans les rues désertes de Storybrooke, perdue dans ses pensées. Que devait-elle faire ? Rester ici à Storybrooke auprès de sa fille bien que sa présence ne soit pas la bienvenue ou retourner vivre à Boston ?


	6. Chapter 6

Sa raison lui disait de s'éloigner de Sofia pour son bien. Elle avait déjà une mère qui l'aimait inconditionnellement et n'avait pas besoin d'une personne aussi instable qu'elle dans sa vie mais son cœur de Maman ne pouvait s'imaginer ne serait-ce que passer une journée sans la voir. Durant ces dix dernières années, Calliope n'avait cessé de penser à elle, et bien qu'elle était consciente que son choix avait été le bon en la faisant adopter, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un grand sentiment de jalousie envers Arizona. Elle était celle qui avait eu la chance de la voir grandir, s'épanouir elle était celle qui avait séché ses larmes quand elle n'allait pas bien, qui la connaissait mieux que quiconque...Elle l'enviait et regrettait de ne pas avoir eu droit à ce bonheur. Elle savait que ressasser le passé ne l'aiderait pas à oublier cette douloureuse période mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Voir Sofia aussi heureuse auprès d'Arizona n'avait fait que remonter ce désespoir qu'elle avait tenté d'enfouir au fond d'elle pendant des années. Au moment où elle vit le shérif de la ville s'approcher d'elle avec un grand sourire charmeur, elle enleva rapidement du revers de sa main les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues « Callie ! Je suis ravi de constater que vous êtes restée parmi nous ! » Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire ravageur avant de venir déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme en guise de bonjour. Cette dernière rit doucement, flattée par l'intérêt que lui portait l'officier. Elle ne pouvait nier que son charme ne la laissait pas indifférente.

« Finn, je n'allais tout de même pas partir sans vous dire au revoir...

- Vous allez déjà nous quitter ? » Demanda-t-il sans pouvoir cacher sa déception. En effet, bien qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis hier, Finn avait le sentiment que Callie était une femme spéciale. Elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui la rendait différente des autres femmes qu'il avait pu côtoyer auparavant et ressentait le désir d'aller plus loin qu'une simple relation amicale avec elle. Ce côté mystérieux qu'elle entretenait sans pour autant le chercher, la rendait à ses yeux d'autant plus belle. Sans oublier son sourire angélique qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois qu'il la voyait en esquisser un.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, je me suis bien rendue compte que je n'étais pas la bienvenue ici. La mère de Sofia ne veut pas que je m'approche d'elle et je ne veux pas être un problème pour elle.

- Pourquoi vous en seriez un ?

- Sofia est heureuse, épanouie avec sa mère et si je viens m'ajouter au tableau j'ai peur de ne faire que la perturber.

- Les rumeurs sont fausses alors...

- Quelles rumeurs ? » Répliqua Callie, intriguée.

« Que vous seriez revenue pour Sofia et que vous chercheriez à l'emmener loin d'Arizona... » Calliope le regarda estomaquée. Les habitants de cette ville la pensaient réellement capable d'une telle monstruosité ? Qui avait bien pu propager cette infamie ? Callie fronça les sourcils, offusquée.

« Vous me pensez vraiment tous si cruelle que ça ?

-Ça ne serait pas un geste de cruauté, simplement celui d'une mère désespérée...

-Non. Ça serait monstrueux autant pour Sofia que pour sa mère. Pour Sofia, je ne suis que celle qui lui a donné la vie. Si je reste ici c'est avant tout pour passer un peu de temps avec elle...Apprendre à la connaître... »

Finn lui sourit avec attendrissement. Il était soulagé de constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur la personne qu'il pensait qu'elle était. « Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien... »

« C'est nouveau ? On se tutoie ? Je ne savais pas qu'on était déjà passés à ce stade d'intimité ! » Le taquina-t-elle.

« Tu es au courant maintenant ! »

Callie secoua doucement sa tête, amusée.

« Plus sérieusement, je vais être sincère avec toi. Si Sofia est venue te chercher jusqu'à Boston, ce n'est pas pour rien. Elle te veut dans sa vie. Quant à Arizona, c'est vrai qu'elle est sur la défensive, ce n'est pas simple pour elle mais laisse lui du temps. Ce n'est pas une méchante personne, bien au contraire ! Il n'y a pas plus adorable qu'elle. Elle reviendra vite à la raison, ne t'en fait pas. Laisse toi un peu de temps avant de décider quoique ce soit d'accord ?»

Soulagée par ces paroles, Callie lui adressa un sourire plein de gratitude. « D'accord...Merci Finn...

- Ne me remercie pas, les amis sont fait pour ça ! »

Il sourit avant de lui proposer de se rendre chez Granny pour boire un café. Cette dernière accepta avec joie. Elle était heureuse de savoir que malgré tout, elle avait réussi à trouver un véritable ami sur qui compter.

Une semaine plus tard, Callie était toujours en ville et commençait à tisser des liens amicaux avec les habitants de cette ville et plus particulièrement avec Mary Margaret qui était devenue son amie la plus proche. Bien que l'institutrice soit aussi amie avec Arizona, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'accoster la mexicaine qui se trouvait seule à l'endroit où Sofia avait pour habitude de se réfugier. Elle avait alors découvert une jeune femme bien loin de toutes les rumeurs dont elle avait été l'objet. Si Callie était devenue amie avec Mary Margaret, son amitié avec Finn s'était aussi développée et était devenue plus qu'ambigüe. Quant à sa relation avec Sofia, elles s'étaient toutes les deux rapprochées pour son plus grand bonheur. Jamais elle n'aurait pu espérer avoir la chance de vivre des moments comme elle en vivait en ce moment.

Mais en se rapprochant de sa mère biologique, Sofia avait, sans s'en apercevoir, délaissé Arizona qui vivait très mal ce qu'elle considérait comme un abandon. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que son enfant s'éloigne d'elle, c'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de trouver une façon de faire quitter l'usurpatrice de la ville le plus vite possible.

Elle observait dans un coin, la gorge nouée, Sofia discuter joyeusement avec Callie, son livre de contes entre ses mains. Elle pouvait facilement l'imaginer en train de lui raconter ses histoires : Mary Margaret en Blanche Neige, Regina en horrible Reine, Archie le psychologue en Jiminy Criquet ...Elle sourit, nostalgique. Sept jours auparavant elle était à la place de la mexicaine. C'était à elle que Sofia se livrait mais depuis que Callie était apparue dans leur vie, elle avait perdu sa place de confidente mais elle avait bien l'intention de la retrouver auprès de la petite fille. Regina qui surveillait la scène depuis quelques minutes s'approcha doucement d' Arizona avec un sourire victorieux. Elle avait enfin trouvé une alliée qui l'aiderait à exécuter son plan. A la seconde où elle avait vu Calliope Torres à Storybrooke, elle avait de suite fait le rapprochement avec Charmant, son père. Elle s'était alors renseignée auprès de Monsieur Gold, anciennement appelé Rumplestiltskin qui lui avait confirmé que la jeune femme était bel et bien la personne qui les sauverait du sort qu'elle leur avait diaboliquement jeté.

« Votre fille est encore avec elle...

- Oui » Soupira tristement Arizona. « Quoique je lui dise, elle brave mes interdictions et court la rejoindre...Je la vois  
s'éloigner de moi un peu plus chaque jour et c'est vraiment très difficile à vivre...

- Vous souhaitez la voir partir de Storybrooke n'est-ce pas ? » Regina restait prudente. Elle voulait être certaine de connaître les intentions de la jeune femme avant de lancer le sujet de conversation qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Plus que tout...

-Je peux peut-être vous aider à vous en débarrasser alors mais pour cela, vous me devrez un service.

-Comment ça ?» Répliqua Arizona, intriguée et surtout peu confiante quant au plan de Regina. Que pouvait-elle encore avoir en tête ?

« J'ai fait des recherches sur elle. Conclusion : Calliope Torres est une voleuse confirmée ! Elle a même un magnifique passé de délinquante. Elle a d'ailleurs accouché dans un hôpital, surveillée par des officiers de Police. » Regina sortit de son sac à main les papiers de sa mise en examen ainsi que de toute sa vie carcérale. « Apportez ça au journal local avant ce soir, les journalistes se feront un plaisir de mettre ces potins en première page demain matin !

- Pourquoi je devrais le faire et pas vous ?

-Parce que je suis le Maire de cette ville et que je me dois de garder une belle image auprès de mes concitoyens. A la minute où le journal sera publié, vous pourrez être sûre que votre chère amie sera pointée du doigt et détestée par la ville entière. Vous pourrez même compter parmi eux le gérant de l'hôtel dans lequel elle loge depuis son arrivée. »

Arizona la dévisagea, sceptique. « Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ? Où est l'arnaque ?

- Pour qui me prenez vous Mademoiselle Robbins ? Il n'y a rien de mal intentionné dans mon geste. Je n'ai simplement pas besoin d'une voleuse dans ma ville. Alors vous en êtes ? »

L'institutrice la regarda avec hésitation. Elle savait que ce plan n'était pas très éthique et que Sofia risquerait de ne pas être heureuse du départ prochain de Callie mais elle ne voyait aucune autre façon pour les éloigner. Elle ne résista pas à jeter un rapide coup d'oeil vers les deux mexicaines leur complicité était apparente et la jalousie que ressentait Arizona à cet instant était palpable. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux en soufflant un bon coup avant de les rouvrir en regardant Regina : sa décision était prise.


	7. Chapter 7

Un petit mot pour remercier ceux et/ou celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review. Il n'y a rien de plus motivant pour continuer à écrire la suite de cette fiction. Cela me permet de savoir ce qui vous plaît ou, au contraire vous déplaît. Si je fais fausse route avec cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

« J'accepte. » Finit-elle par lâcher dans un souffle. Ravie de cette réponse, Regina lui tendit sa main qu'Arizona serra en signe d'accord.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous Mademoiselle Robbins. Je vous offre un verre pour fêter le futur départ de Callie Torres ?

-Volontiers. » La blonde lui sourit et s'éloigna en sa compagnie.

Après leur pause café, Arizona se rendit dans les locaux du journal de la ville pour déposer le dossier que Regina lui avait apporté. Elle rentra chez elle le sourire aux lèvres. Pour la première fois en une semaine, elle était sereine quant à son avenir auprès de sa fille car dès demain, Callie Torres ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Néanmoins, une partie d'elle-même craignait la réaction de Sofia lorsqu'elle découvrirait sa mère biologique l'abandonner une seconde fois. Finirait-elle par savoir qu'elle en était l'origine ? Elle secoua doucement sa tête souhaitant enlever ces idées négatives de son esprit.

Le lendemain matin, l'information fit le tour de la ville. Tout le monde était au courant du passé peu glorieux de la jeune mexicaine. Alors que Callie entrait comme tous les matins chez Granny pour prendre son café habituel auprès de Finn, tous les clients la dévisagèrent du regard. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, la jeune femme s'installa à une table en attendant que son ami arrive mais au bout de quelques secondes, un homme s'approcha d'elle, le visage fermé.

« On ne veut pas de vous ici. Dégagez de cette ville et retournez de là où vous venez !

- Je vous demande pardon ? » Elle le regarda, stupéfaite. Qu'est-ce que cet homme pouvait bien avoir contre elle ?

« Ne faîtes pas l'innocente. On sait tous que vous êtes une ancienne taularde et on ne veut pas de ça ici. »

Choquée d'entendre resurgir son passé de cette manière, Callie resta stoïque face à cet homme qui était certainement en train de la juger. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu être mis au courant de son ancienne vie. Elle fut soudainement prise de panique en pensant à sa fille. Comment allait-elle réagir en découvrant que sa mère n'était pas digne d'elle ? Accepterait-elle de continuer à la voir malgré tout ? Elle s'apprêta à lui répondre fébrilement lorsqu'elle vit Finn arriver derrière l'individu.

« Encore à chercher des ennuis Hook ?

-Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Cette femme n'apporte que des problèmes à cette ville. Tout d'abord Arizona qui est en train de perdre sa fille, maintenant on apprend que c'est une voleuse professionnelle. C'est quoi le prochain ennui qu'elle va nous attirer, hein ? Sérieusement, comment tu peux traîner avec ce genre de personne ? T'es flic Finn. Y'a que dans les films à l'eau de rose que le héros sort avec le truand.

-On a tous un passé Hook. On fait tous des erreurs, on grandit et on change. On a tous droit à une seconde chance.

C'est à cet instant que Callie aperçut sa photo en page de couverture du journal, qu'un vieil homme tenait entre ses mains. Elle s'approcha de celui-ci et lui demanda gentiment si elle pouvait avoir son journal l'espace d'un instant. Elle le remercia quand il accepta . La mexicaine parcourut du regard l'article qui la concernait et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux au fil de sa lecture. Une fois sa rubrique terminée, elle le lui rendit avant de quitter précipitamment le restaurant. Elle se sentait humiliée et craignait comme jamais la réaction de Sofia. Finn qui avait vu toute la scène, sortit à son tour de l'établissement et rejoignit Callie de manière à la consoler.

De son côté, Arizona jubilait en découvrant le chef d'oeuvre du journaliste. Aujourd'hui allait marquer la fin de son calvaire et le début de ses retrouvailles avec sa fille. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que son plan allait finalement se retourner contre elle. En effet, Sofia venait de recevoir un appel ,via talkie-walkie, d'Henry qui venait de surprendre une conversation téléphonique entre sa mère et Arizona qui laissait facilement comprendre qu'elles étaient toutes les deux à l'origine de l'article. Sofia était furieuse contre sa mère. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable d'une telle infamie. Elle descendit la rejoindre d'un pas rapide alors que la jeune femme l'accueillit d'un tendre sourire.

« Bonjour ma chérie ! Bien dormi ?

- Comment t 'as pu faire ça ? » Répliqua-t-elle froidement en ignorant complètement la question posée par sa mère.

« Faire quoi ? Je ne comprends pas...

- C'est toi qui as donné les informations sur Callie au journaliste pour qu'il les publie ! Henry a entendu toute ta conversation avec Regina !

- Si j'ai fait ça, c'est uniquement pour te protéger...

- Non ! Tu veux juste qu'elle parte ! Mais elle ne le fera pas parce que sa place est ici, à Storybrooke ! Toute sa famille est ici !

- Elle n'a rien ici Sofia...C'est une voleuse...Ce n'est pas une bonne personne.

-Tu ne la connais pas ! Et vu ce que tu viens de faire, je dirais que c'est plutôt toi la méchante personne dans l'histoire ! T'as jamais essayé de lui parler alors que si tu le voulais, je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez bien ! T'as fait aucun effort contrairement à elle ! »

Sur ces mots, Sofia quitta la villa pour retrouver Callie blottie dans les bras de Finn.

« Callie ! » S'écria la petite fille en courant vers elle. Elle enlaça les jambes de la jeune femme, sa tête posée contre sa hanche. Calliope s'écarta de Finn et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ma puce ?

- J'ai entendu parler de l'article...Henry a entendu une discussion de Maman et Regina au téléphone...Tout est de leur faute !

- Arizona est responsable de ça ? » S'exclama avec incrédulité Finn, qui écoutait non sans discrétion leur conversation.

Callie, elle, restait interdite. Bien qu'elle savait que la blonde nourrissait un grand sentiment de jalousie envers elle, ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement, à aucun moment elle ne l'aurait imaginé capable de commettre un tel acte. Elle ne pensait pas que son ressentiment à son égard était aussi puissant.

« Oui, elle a fait ça pour que Callie quitte Storybrooke. Je crois qu'elle a peur que je la préfère à elle... »

Callie soupira. Arizona avait agi par pur instinct de protection maternel et elle ne pouvait le lui reprocher. « Ta Maman est chez toi ? » Sofia hocha simplement la tête pour réponse. « Je vais aller lui parler. »

« Pour quoi faire ?

- Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses avec elle. Si je veux rester ici, je dois être en bons termes avec ta Maman. »

Le visage de Sofia s'illumina aussitôt. « Tu veux rester vivre à Storybrooke malgré tout ?

- Oui. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, il n'y a pas d'autres endroits sur Terre où j'aimerais habiter. Il n'y a rien qui me retient à Boston. Ma vie est ici à présent. Je sais que je n'arriverai jamais à rattraper ces dix années passées loin de toi mais je veux vraiment apprendre à te connaître Sofia et passer le plus possible du temps avec toi. »

Touchée et heureuse de la décision prise par sa mère, la petite fille lui sauta au cou alors que Callie la serra fort contre elle. La jeune femme embrassa doucement sa joue avant de se détacher de son étreinte. « Allez viens, on va rentrer chez toi. »

Le chemin vers la villa des Robbins se fit en silence. Callie était nerveuse à l'idée de devoir affronter une nouvelle fois Arizona et espérait sincèrement que cette troisième rencontre se passerait sous de meilleurs auspices. Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison où Arizona était restée prostrée dans son salon, allongée sur son canapé. Les paroles de Sofia ne cessaient de résonner dans son esprit. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait été aveuglée par sa jalousie et la peur de perdre sa fille. Elle avait agi de manière totalement enfantine ? Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes, qu'elle finit par s'apercevoir de la présence de Sofia et de Callie sur le seuil de la porte. Calliope demanda doucement à Sofia de les laisser seules puis s'approcha d'Arizona quand la petite fille quitta la pièce. La petite mexicaine grimpa les deux premières marches des escaliers avant de renoncer à monter dans sa chambre, préférant écouter la conversation de ses mères.

« Je peux vous parler ? » Demanda nerveusement Callie. Arizona se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse, ne sachant comment entamer un début de dialogue entre elles après tout ce qu'elle venait de lui faire endurer.

« Sofia m'a dit que vous étiez responsable de cet article. Je tenais à vous dire que je ne vous en voulais pas. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Aoquesth**: Un** grand** merci pour ton comment ! Ton message est une source de motivation =) J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Guest:** Tu voulais la suite ? La voilà ! =) Merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

L'institutrice regarda la mexicaine avec stupéfaction. Comment était-il possible qu'elle puisse pardonner l'impardonnable ? Elle-même avait du mal à supporter le comportement qu'elle avait adopté ces derniers jours alors comment elle, pouvait-elle l'accepter? Elle se redressa nerveusement en enlevant ses jambes du sofa pour la laisser s'y asseoir. La brune la remercia d'un signe de tête et s'installa à côté d'elle avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je sais que mon arrivée ne vous fait pas particulièrement plaisir et je comprends que vous ayez peur de perdre Sofia mais si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas là pour l'éloigner de vous. Vous êtes sa mère depuis la seconde où vous l'avez tenue dans vos bras. Vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir. J'aime Sofia. Je ne veux que son bonheur et je sais qu'il est auprès de vous. » Déclara-t-elle d'un tendre sourire. « Il est vrai que je n'ai pas un passé très glorieux mais j'ai changé. Et si j'ai été une voleuse par le passé c'était avant tout par nécessité. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Arizona avec timidité. Elle était curieuse de connaître l'histoire qui l'avait poussée à devenir une délinquante si jeune mais ne voulait pas paraître trop intrusive. Elle avait assez fouillé à son insu dans sa vie pour continuer.

« Mes parents m'ont abandonnée à la naissance. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu la chance de Sofia. Durant les premières années de ma vie, j'étais tombée dans une famille aimante où tout se passait bien. À mes trois ans, ma soit disant mère d'adoption est tombée enceinte et m'a laissée tomber. Je n'étais plus assez bien pour eux... Depuis, je suis passée de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil sans réel repère et j'ai rapidement été livrée à moi-même. Je me suis retrouvée à vivre dans la voiture de mon petit-ami de l'époque. Il n'était pas plus riche que moi alors pour nous nourrir on devait voler dans des supermarchés, faire des casses dans des bijouteries et autres magasins de valeur. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis retrouvée en prison. »

Arizona la regarda abasourdie. Jamais elle ne se serait doutée que Callie ait pu vivre une enfance si tragique. Une nouvelle fois, elle venait de comprendre qu'elle l'avait trop vite jugée et bien qu'elle détestait avoir tort, elle ne pouvait nier que ses proches avaient sans doute vu juste concernant la jeune femme.

« C'est là-bas que j'ai appris ma grossesse. » Continua Calliope. « Je n'avais ni argent, ni famille, ni toit à part celui de la prison. » Ajouta-t-elle d'un léger sourire amusé. « Je voulais garder mon bébé, plus que tout au monde. Cette décision a été la plus difficile de toute ma vie, mais aussi la plus judicieuse. Pour son bonheur il valait mieux qu'elle vive dans un vrai foyer où elle pouvait s'épanouir et quand je la vois avec vous aujourd'hui, je me dis que je n'aurais pas pu faire un meilleur choix. »

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle avec émotion, touchée par ses paroles.

« Bien sûr ! Je peux lire dans vos yeux à toutes les deux combien vous vous aimez, votre relation est vraiment fusionnelle et je ne serai pas celle qui viendra détruire ce lien. Grâce à vous, elle a toutes les cartes en mains pour avoir un bel avenir et c'est tout ce qui m'a toujours importé. »

Arizona lui sourit tendrement. « J'aime Sofia plus que ma propre vie.

- Je sais... »

L'institutrice fixa quelques secondes la jeune femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés avec une soudaine nervosité.

« Vous comptez rester à Storybrooke ?

- Je pense, oui. Vous savez, pendant plus de dix ans j'ai rêvé de ce moment où je pourrais prendre à nouveau ma petite fille dans mes bras. Aujourd'hui ce rêve est devenu réalité.. » Déclara-t-elle, émue. « J'aimerais tellement avoir la possibilité de créer un lien avec Sofia...Si vous m'y autorisez bien sûr. Mon cœur de mère ne supporterait pas une autre rupture et j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour nous pourrions devenir amies ou au moins rester en bons termes ne serait-ce que pour elle. Elle a beaucoup souffert de nos petits différends alors si on pouvait faire un effort pour son bien-être et son bonheur...

- Je suis d'accord. » Souffla la blonde après un instant de réflexion. « Vous pouvez voir Sofia quand vous le souhaitez, à des horaires respectables bien entendu. » Ajouta-t-elle avec amusement. « Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon mauvais comportement de ces derniers jours. Ça ne me ressemblait pas...Jamais je m'étais comportée comme ça et j'ai vraiment honte. Je vous ai jugée sans même vous avoir laissé le temps de respirer alors que vous êtes une bonne personne.

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte. J'étais une inconnue qui venait perturber votre vie familiale. Sans oublier que vous aviez peur pour votre fille, ce qui est tout à fait légitime. À votre place je me serais certainement aussi comportée de cette manière. Vous n'avez pas d'excuses à me faire, vous étiez déjà pardonnée.

- Merci... » Elle lui sourit en remettant une de ses propres mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Vous savez, j'ai tendance à tutoyer mes amis, pas vous ? »

Callie rit légèrement. « Étrangement , moi aussi. »

Elles scellèrent le début de leur nouvelle relation en partageant un sourire complice et en se serrant doucement la main. Un grand sourire éclaira alors le visage de Sofia devant la scène que lui offraient ses mères. Elles avaient enfin réussi à discuter et à faire la paix pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle descendit précipitamment les deux marches qu'elle avait montées pour se rendre dans le salon et sauta sur le canapé entre les deux jeunes femmes.

« Vous vous êtes réconciliées ?

- Oui. » Répondit d'un tendre sourire Arizona en posant amicalement sa main sur le genou de sa nouvelle amie. « J'ai compris que mes peurs n'étaient pas fondées et je me suis excusée de mon comportement qui était tout sauf exemplaire. »

« Je suis contente d'avoir enfin retrouvé ma maman ! » Sofia lui sourit en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille. « Callie peut passer la journée avec nous ? S'il te plaît...

- Si elle est d'accord., je n'y vois aucun inconvénient » Elle se retourna vers la mexicaine, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça sera avec plaisir ! Qu'est ce que vous aviez prévu ?

- Rien. » S'amusa Arizona.

« On peut aller au zoo ? » Demanda Sofia avec excitation. « J'ai envie de voir le girafon qui vient de naître ! »Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec attendrissement et hochèrent en même temps leur tête en signe d'approbation. Sofia exprima sa joie en les serrant contre elle.

Le soir venu, Callie rentra dans le hall de l'hôtel après avoir passé la journée aux côtés d'Arizona et de Sofia. Toutes les trois avaient partagé un excellent moment au zoo où Sofia n'avait cessé de solliciter l'attention de ses mères de manière à leur montrer ses connaissances animalières. Callie avait été impressionnée par son savoir et se rendit à cet instant compte à quel point elle était fière de son enfant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander sa clé de chambre au réceptionniste, celui-ci l'arrêta presque instantanément.

« Vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue ici, Madame. Veuillez récupérer vos affaires au plus vite.

- C'est à cause de l'article ? Écoutez, c'est du passé tout ça, j'ai changé.

- Je suis désolé, mais le propriétaire souhaiterait ne plus vous voir dans son établissement.

- Je dors où moi maintenant ?

- Vous avez une voiture, non ? » Rétorqua cyniquement le vieil homme, bien loin de compatir à la détresse de son ancienne cliente. Il récupéra le trousseau de clés sans un regard pour Callie puis monta ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. « Vous avez cinq minutes. » Lui annonça-t-il avec froideur. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et récupéra en vitesse ses affaires avant de quitter le bâtiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, Finn finissait tout juste son service lorsqu'il la croisa en train de ranger la litière de son chat dans sa voiture.

« Tu quittes Storybrooke ? » Demanda-t-il surpris par ce changement d'avis soudain, elle qui ne cessait de lui clamer haut et fort qu'elle était bien décidée à rester auprès de Sofia.

« Non. Je prépare simplement ma chambre.

- Ta chambre ?

- On m'a virée de l'hôtel. Je préfère le confort de ma voiture plutôt que celui d'un banc en pleine rue. » Répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour.

- Ils ont découvert ton passé ?

- Oui. Comme tout le monde dans cette ville. Il ne veut pas avoir une voleuse comme cliente, c'est compréhensible.

- Ancienne. » Rectifia Finn. « Et tu as déjà payé ta dette. Tu n'as pas à subir aujourd'hui tes erreurs passées. Tu n'as qu'à venir passer la nuit chez moi.

- C'est gentil de ta part mais je ne peux pas accepter.

- Pourquoi ça ? J'ai une chambre d'ami qui est prête à t'accueillir. Tu y seras bien mieux que dans ta toute petite voiture !

- Tu oses critiquer ma voiture ?

- On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit très spacieuse ! Sérieusement Callie, tu ne peux pas dormir là.

- Tu es certain que je ne vais pas te déranger ? N'oublie pas que j'ai un chaton...

- J'adore les chats ! Allez, viens. »

Il récupéra le sac d'affaires de son amie puis l'accompagna jusqu'à son appartement où il lui fit faire une rapide visite des lieux. Il lui proposa ensuite un verre de Téquila qu'elle accepta avec joie. Elle avait un grand besoin de se changer les idées et l'alcool était pour elle, le meilleur des remèdes. Elle s'installa confortablement sur le canapé pendant que Finn alluma sa chaîne hifi pour mettre une petite musique d'ambiance.

« Alors, tu as pu parler un peu avec Arizona ?

- Oui. Ça s'est vraiment bien passé ! Je lui ai dit que jamais je n'essayerai de nuire à sa relation avec Sofia, que je n'étais pas sa rivale comme elle a pu le penser et, qu'au contraire, j'aimerais qu'on devienne amies.

- Tu lui as dit ça malgré ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Oui. Je sais qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal en faisant ça. Elle voulait simplement protéger sa fille, pas comme Regina qui n'a aucune excuse valable.

- C'est aussi ta fille !

- Seulement par le sang...

- Dans son cœur, Sofia te considère aussi comme sa mère même si elle n'a pas grandi avec toi. Je connais assez cette petite pour t'affirmer que pour elle, elle a deux Mamans. »

Callie lui sourit tendrement avant de boire une première gorgée de Téquila.

« Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu as décidé avec Arizona ? » Continua le shérif en revenant s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Qu'on allait devenir amies. J'ai d'ailleurs passé la journée avec elle. On est allées au zoo toutes les trois. Sofia était tellement heureuse de voir les animaux ! C'était vraiment un merveilleux moment. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Tu sais, j'ai souvent essayé d'imaginer comment était la personnalité de Sofia. J'avais fréquemment des photos d'elle, mais jamais je n'ai su sa passion, son animal préféré, ce qu'elle aimait lire comme histoires...Toutes ces petites choses semblent être anodines mais j'étais incapable d'y répondre, aujourd'hui je peux dire qu'elle est passionnée de lecture, que son animal favori est le dauphin pour sa gentillesse et sa sociabilité et qu'elle passerait ses journées à relire les contes de fées... Depuis une semaine je vis dans un rêve éveillé, Finn... Je peux enfin apprendre à connaître mon enfant...

-Et ce rêve ne fait que commencer ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de terminer leur premier verre. D'autres s'enchaînèrent par la suite au fil de la soirée et grisé par le taux d'alcool qu'il venait de consommer, Finn se mit à contempler plus en détails le corps de son amie. Celui-ci était selon lui, parfait. Son visage était magnifique avec ses yeux noirs expressifs, ses lèvres pulpeuses qui ne donnaient qu'une seule envie : les embrasser. Elle avait un corps avec de belles formes généreuses, parfaitement harmonieuses, de la poitrine jusqu'à ses jambes . Sa peau halée faisait appel aux caresses et aux baisers. Callie détourna à cet instant sa tête pour apercevoir son ami dévorer son corps du regard. Elle ressentit une vague de chaleur envahir tout son être tandis que ses yeux se fixèrent sur les lèvres de Finn. De nombreuses secondes passèrent avant que Finn ne se décide enfin à faire le premier pas et l'embrasser fougueusement. Ses mains s'abandonnèrent sur ce corps qu'il désirait et parcoururent la moindre parcelle de peau qu'elles pouvaient toucher .

« Dans ma chambre ? » Réussit-il à murmurer entre deux baisers.

A partir de maintenant, je mettrai un petit spoiler concernant le chapitre suivant pour vous donner un petit aperçu de ce que vous pourrez lire :)

**Spoiler du chapitre 9: **

_Callie observa tendrement sa fille qui la regardait avec ses petits yeux pétillants. « S'il te plaît Callie !_

_- D'accord, j'accepte. »_


	9. Chapter 9

Désolée pour cette longue attente, mais j'étais partie en vacances pendant un petit moment mais maintenant, me revoilà :)

**Guest**: Merci beaucoup, voilà enfin la suite que tu attendais ! ^^

**Aoquesth:** Tu poses de très bonnes questions ! lol En ce qui concerne le Finn/Callie, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est des habitants j'avoue ne pas avoir exploré cette piste, bien que cela aurait été intéressant d'approfondir le sujet :) Un grand merci de laisser un commentaire, ça fait plus que plaisir de voir que mes écrits sont appréciés :)

Bonne lecture !

« Je te suis... »

Tous deux se levèrent du canapé et se dirigèrent dans la chambre de Finn où leurs vêtements s'envolèrent un à un. Ils exprimèrent,ainsi, durant une partie de la nuit toute la passion qui les consumait. Le réveil fut difficile pour Finn qui se réveilla avec un mal de tête qu'il mit sans réfléchir sur le compte de l'alcool. Son regard s'attarda soudainement sur une fine jambe qui sortait délicatement du drap ses yeux remontèrent doucement pour découvrir une Callie totalement nue endormie au bord de son lit. Il sourit tendrement à cette vision, se remémorant peu à peu le dénouement de leur soirée. L'officier déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Dès qu'il fut prêt à se rendre à son travail, il quitta son domicile sans oublier préalablement de lui laisser un mot sur le comptoir de la cuisine afin de la prévenir qu'il partait prendre son service. Il passa sa journée à essayer de faire abstraction de cette vive douleur qu'il ressentait à la tête depuis le début de la matinée. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, mais lorsqu'il se releva de sa chaise il fut pris de vertiges. Il essaya de s'accrocher à son bureau en prenant une grande inspiration de manière à faire passer l'étourdissement qui commençait à l'emporter. Son esprit ne résista pas longtemps et son corps lâcha quelques secondes plus tard. Il finit par se retrouver allongé au sol, totalement inconscient. De nombreuses minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance.

Finn regarda autour de lui, perdu. Que pouvait-il bien faire dans un poste de Shérif ? Tout lui revint soudainement : sa vie passée en tant que chasseur dans le Royaume enchanté, la malédiction lancée par Regina... Il se leva précipitamment, furieux, puis se rendit aussi vite qu'il le put dans la maison du Maire où il entra sans en attendre l'autorisation. Il la chercha dans chaque pièce jusqu'à la trouver dans son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de rentrer chez moi de cette manière ? » S'écria férocement Regina. « Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! »

« Sinon quoi ? Vous allez appeler le shérif ? Oh, mais attendez, je suis le shérif votre majesté.» Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois dessiné sur les lèvres. Regina sentit son visage se décomposer, mais tenta tant bien que mal de garder un sang-froid irréprochable.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Ne faites pas l'innocente ! Je sais tout. Vous voulez faire croire que Sofia est folle, mais au final, cette petite est bien plus intelligente que tous les habitants de cette ville réunis. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous vouliez vous débarrasser de  
Callie. Vous saviez qu'elle était un danger pour vous et qu'elle viendrait perturber votre misérable vie.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! » Regina se leva furieusement de sa chaise pour se rapprocher d'un pas menaçant vers lui.

« Vous avez totalement perdu la tête...Vous devriez consulter Archie. Je suis certaine qu'il vous sera d'une grande aide.

- Jiminy Cricket vous voulez dire ? Vous pensiez avoir gagné, hein ? » Persista Finn malgré le regard noir que pouvait lui lancer la Reine. « Maintenant que je suis au courant de tout, je vais pouvoir le répéter aux autres et vous pourrez dire au revoir à votre titre ! »

Henry qui lisait tranquillement un livre sur son lit entendit les hurlements de sa mère et curieux, se décida à descendre pour écouter la conversation de plus près. Il fut surpris de découvrir que Finn se souvenait du monde dans lequel il appartenait réellement.

« Parce que vous pensez sérieusement qu'ils vont vous croire ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'arriverai à les convaincre. Je voulais juste vous prévenir pour que vous vous prépariez à la défaite. »

Il sourit narquoisement et s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau lorsque Regina l'interpella. Il se retourna, mais au même moment la maléfique Reine s'empara, à l'aide de la magie, du chapeau du Chapelier fou qui se trouvait rangé dans la pièce. Elle le lança à ses pieds tout en récitant une formule qui eut pour effet de faire tourner l'objet rapidement sur lui-même. Un tourbillon violet se créa petit à petit dans le chapeau alors qu'une grosse fumée en sortait. La force de la tourmente emporta Finn qui n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper pour éviter ce tragique dénouement.

Regina récupéra calmement l'objet magique qu'elle rangea à sa place comme si de rien n'était. Henry avait assisté à la scène, stupéfait et impuissant. Il savait que sa mère pouvait être cruelle, mais jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé capable de commettre un tel acte. Il se dépêcha de remonter dans sa chambre et attrapa son talkie walkie que Sofia et lui s'étaient échangés pour qu'ils puissent discuter ensemble quand l'envie de parler à l'autre se faisait ressentir. Il appuya sur le bouton d'urgence pour signaler sa présence à Sofia. Elle courut le prendre en entendant le son de l'appareil s'affoler puis l'enclencha de manière à pouvoir commencer la conversation.

« Aladdin ? Tu m'entends ? » Demanda Sofia à l'intention d'Henry en se servant de son « nom de code » qu'ils s'étaient attribués quelques années auparavant. Elle lâcha le bouton lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa phrase. Henry le pressa à son tour en comprenant qu'il pouvait lui répondre.

« Cinq sur cinq Jasmine ! J'ai quelque chose d'énorme à te raconter !

- De quoi ?

- Le shérif a disparu ! Il savait tout ! Il voulait tout raconter aux habitants, mais ma mère ne lui a pas laissé le temps. Elle lui a jeté le chapeau du chapelier fou à ses pieds et tu sais comme moi qu'on ne peut pas connaître l'endroit où il a atterri... »

Sofia soupira. « Qu'il est stupide aussi ! C'est nous qu'il aurait dû venir voir ! Pas ta mère !

- Je sais... Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver à temps. J'aurais pu le sauver...

- Non, tu n'aurais rien pu faire ! Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Si lui a pu retrouver la mémoire, d'autres y arriveront aussi. Tu sais comment elle est revenue ?

- Non, il ne l'a pas dit. Mais c'est bizarre que tout lui soit revenu d'un coup ! Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec Callie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais voir ce qu'en dit le livre. »

La petite fille s'empara de son recueil de contes en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit, adossée confortablement contre ses oreillers. Elle tourna rapidement les pages pour arriver jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Elle pouvait y découvrir une dizaine de lignes écrites qui n'étaient pas présentes la dernière fois qu'elle avait ouvert l'ouvrage. Curieuse, elle commença à les dévorer et se rendit rapidement compte que la moindre avancée vers la libération du sortilège y était décrite.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de découvrir ! L'histoire se rajoute automatiquement dans le livre ! On peut savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que Callie a mis le pied dans la ville !

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Oui ! L'horloge a redémarré comme on l'avait prédit » Ajouta-t-elle en continuant de parcourir les nouvelles lignes du regard lorsqu'une phrase retint soudainement son attention. Elle grimaça de dégoût en la lisant. « Beeeuurk ! C'est dégoûtant ! Finn et Callie ont fait l'amour ! Voilà comment il a retrouvé la mémoire ! »

Henry éclata de rire et appuya sur le bouton quand il entendit que Sofia avait lâché le sien. « Ça veut dire que ta mère doit coucher avec tous les habitants de cette ville pour rompre la malédiction ? » Amusé, il se retint néanmoins de ricaner souhaitant tester la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

« Hors de question ! Tu délires totalement ! On va trouver une solution. Je vais te laisser, il faut que j'aille raconter tout ça à mes mères.

- Elles sont ensemble ?

- Oui, elles discutent en bas dans le salon. Depuis qu'elles se sont réconciliées, elles passent tout leur temps libre toutes les deux ! C'est génial ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, heureuse de pouvoir enfin passer des moments avec Callie sans avoir peur de blesser sa mère adoptive.

« Tu ne sais toujours pas qui est ton père ?

- Non... Je ne lui ai toujours pas demandé.

- Pourquoi ? T' as le droit de connaître tes origines !

- Je sais... » Elle soupira en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux « Mais tout se passe tellement bien en ce moment ! Je ne veux pas gâcher ça...

- Il n'y a pas de raisons ! Tu devrais te lancer. Callie ne va pas te manger ! Elle ne fait pas partie de la catégorie des ogres ! »

Sofia secoua doucement sa tête avec amusement tout en refermant son livre. « T'es bête. J'y vais maintenant. Je te rappelle plus tard ! » Elle reposa l'émetteur-récepteur portatif sous ses oreillers puis se leva retrouver ses mères qui riaient de bon cœur autour d'une tasse de café. Mais en voyant l'air grave de leur enfant, elles se calmèrent instantanément, inquiètes.

« Quelque chose ne va pas mon Cœur ? » Demanda Arizona après avoir consulté Callie du regard.

« Oui. Il faut que je vous parle de Finn. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave !

- Comment ça ? » Callie fut soudainement soucieuse pour son ami. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ? Avait-il été blessé pendant l'exercice de ses fonctions ? La mexicaine s'interrogea et restait pendue aux lèvres de sa fille.

« La méchante Reine l'a envoyé dans un des mondes de votre ancien royaume. Elle lui a jeté le chapeau du chapelier fou et évidemment, le tourbillon l'a emporté et il n'a pas pu s'en sortir... »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, stupéfaites. Callie était partagée entre soulagement et inquiétude : d'un côté elle était soulagée de constater que rien n'était arrivé à Finn mais d'un autre, elle restait soucieuse pour Sofia qui demeurait prostrée dans son monde imaginaire. Si au début elle avait trouvé touchant que l'innocence de Sofia soit restée intacte malgré son âge, elle commençait à penser que son comportement était anormal. Arizona se perdait elle aussi dans ses pensées et était, sans le savoir, du même avis que sa nouvelle amie. Bien qu'aucune des deux femmes ne savaient comment expliquer à leur fille que son histoire n'avait pas de sens, Callie se décida à prendre la parole pour la plus grande joie d'Arizona.

« Chérie... » Commença-t-elle doucement. « Tu ne penses pas que ton histoire est...difficile à croire ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Le chapeau qui fait disparaître Finn, le tourbillon qui se crée à l'intérieur...C'est assez étrange.

- Vous ne me croyez pas ? Même Henry l'a vu de ses propres yeux ! On va aller chercher Finn, vous verrez, vous ne le trouverez pas !

- D'accord.

- Oui, on va y aller toutes les trois. » Ajouta Arizona d'un tendre sourire.

Sofia sourit, heureuse que ses mères commencent à la prendre au sérieux. Elles quittèrent ensemble la demeure puis partirent à la recherche du shérif. Elles passèrent au peigne fin le moindre recoin de la ville avec l'aide d'Alex qui était le bras droit de Finn. Mais à la tombée de la nuit, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : Finn n'était nulle part et leurs recherches restaient infructueuses. C'est dépités qu'ils se rendirent tous les quatre chez Granny pour grignoter un petit morceau. Ils commandèrent puis attendirent leur repas.

« Vous voyez que j'avais raison ! » S'exclama Sofia, heureuse d'avoir enfin pu démontrer à ses mères que ses dires étaient réels.

« Il doit y avoir une autre explication... » Continua néanmoins Alex. « Ça se saurait si un chapeau pouvait faire disparaître un être humain !

- Mais puisque je vous le dis ! Regina voulait se venger parce que Finn avait retrouvé la mémoire après avoir couché avec Callie ! »

Les visages amusés d'Alex et Arizona se tournèrent vers Callie qui se décomposait sous leurs yeux. « Co...Comment tu sais ça ? » Demanda la mexicaine, gênée.

« Et bein, c'est écrit dans mon livre !

- Qui a bien pu écrire ça ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

- Personne ne l'a écrit ! C'est le livre qui l'a écrit tout seul ! »

Les trois adultes se consultèrent du regard de plus en plus estomaqués par les réflexions de Sofia. Voyant qu'ils ne la croyaient pas, elle soupira et préféra renoncer. C'est à cet instant, que Regina choisit de faire son apparition dans le restaurant. Le visage de Sofia s'éclaira de nouveau et elle l'accosta à la plus grande surprise des gens qui l'entouraient. « Madame le Maire ! »

Regina se retourna en direction de la petite voix qui l'appelait puis s'y approcha. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle découvrit Arizona en compagnie de Callie. Son alliée était-elle en train de la trahir ?

« Bonsoir. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Sofia ?

- Il est passé où Finn ?

- Il est parti.

- Comment ça « parti »? » Intervint aussitôt Callie.

« Oh. Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? Le contrat de Finn se terminait ce vendredi. Je lui ai proposé de partir plus tôt et il a accepté. D'ailleurs... » Poursuivit-elle en regardant Alex. « L'appartement de Finn était un de fonction, vous n'avez qu'à le prendre, vous y serez mieux que dans votre chambre d'hôtel. »

Le jeune homme se leva et tendit sa main au Maire pour la remercier en comprenant qu'il venait d'avoir une promotion. « Je vous en suis sincèrement reconnaissant Madame le Maire.

- C'est un plaisir. Finn m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous, il me paraissait normal que vous repreniez son statut. »

Ruby amena les plats commandés qu'elle déposa sur la table devant chaque client.

« Je vais vous laisser profiter de ce repas tous ensemble. Bonne soirée. » Regina leur adressa un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner. Callie prit sa fourchette dans sa main et fixa son assiette en jouant doucement avec une boulette de viande.

« Je ne comprends pas...Pourquoi Finn ne m'a rien dit ce matin ?

-Il ne voulait peut-être pas te faire de la peine. » Répondit Arizona en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son amie.

« Et puis tu sais, Finn a toujours été quelqu'un de très spontané. Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas ! D'un côté, son départ m'arrange.  
Je vais pouvoir m'installer avec Meredith maintenant !

Le visage d'Arizona s'assombrit légèrement. Elle savait tout l'amour que portait Alex à sa petite amie, Meredith Grey. Depuis toujours, Arizona se sentait attirée par le charme du jeune homme qui ne l'avait exclusivement considérée que comme une amie. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, si Sofia croyait aux contes de fées elle, c'en était terminé. Callie pouvait lire dans les yeux de la jeune femme et avait deviné qu'elle nourrissait des sentiments autres qu'amicaux envers le nouveau Shérif. Elle posa discrètement sa main sur son genou en signe de soutien.

« Avant que tu ne t'installes, je vais devoir récupérer mon sac d'affaires que j'ai laissé chez lui.

- Tu vivais là-bas ?

- Oui. On m'a virée de l'hôtel hier, du coup Finn m'avait proposé de rester chez lui le temps que je me trouve un appart'.

- T' as été virée à cause de l'article ? » Demanda timidement Arizona qui sentait la culpabilité monter d'un cran.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je dormirai dans ma voiture, je suis habituée ! » S'amusa Callie.

« Il en est hors de question ! Viens dormir à la maison, tu y seras beaucoup mieux.

- Quoi ? Non ! C'est adorable de ta part mais...

- Pas de mais qui tienne ! C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cette situation et en toute honnêteté, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes vivre à la maison. Et puis, je suis certaine que ça n'est pas pour déplaire à Sofia ! »

Callie observa tendrement sa fille qui la regardait avec ses petits yeux pétillants. « S'il te plaît Callie !

- C'est d'accord. J'accepte. »

Sofia sauta de joie tout comme Arizona qui déposa spontanément un baiser sur la joue de Callie, une main posée sur l'autre -pommette. L'institutrice ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'idée de pouvoir passer davantage de temps auprès de la belle brune remplissait son cœur de bonheur. Si hier elle la détestait de tout son être, aujourd'hui elle se rendait compte que Callie pourrait un jour devenir l'une de ses plus importantes amies.

Regina qui se trouvait installée au comptoir du bar, les observait du coin de l'oeil. Elle sentait la colère envahir petit à petit tout son corps devant la scène à laquelle elle assistait, impuissante. Elle avait mis toute sa confiance en Arizona et se sentait trahie par son ancienne alliée. Elle but une gorgée de son verre, son regard diabolique dirigé en direction de l'institutrice et de Callie: cette trahison ne resterait pas impunie.

**Spoiler Chapitre 10: **

Arizona la regardait, intriguée. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Callie de la fixer de cette manière. Celle-ci reprit aussitôt ses esprits en lui souriant la chaleur ne lui réussissait définitivement pas.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci **Aoquesth** ! Et oui, elles ont arrêté de se chamailler ! Il faut bien qu'elles se montrent adultes un peu ^^ Ah ! Moi je n'ai toujours pas fini de regarder la fin de la saison 2 en français, honte à moi...Pourtant j'ai adoré cette saison ! Il me tarde d'ailleurs d'être à la semaine prochaine pour découvrir la nouvelle saison :) J'espère que tu as su te remettre de cette rentrée... :)

**LSAfor:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, je conçois que le Calzona est long à s'installer et je pense que ça dérange certaines personnes ( contente que ce ne soit pas ton cas :) ) mais je tenais vraiment à faire les choses bien. Je me mets à la place d'Arizona et ça n'aurait pas été crédible de les faire tomber amoureuses rapidement..Du moins, c'est mon avis. Oh ! Elles le réaliseront ne t'en fais pas et plus vite que tu ne le penses ! J'ai quelques surprises pour vous en réserve lol

**Audrey B:** Oui, il y aura bien du Calzona ! Cette suite en est rempli ! :)

_Bonne lecture à vous toutes (Tous s'il y en a), n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions: Avez-vous aimé cette suite ? Pourquoi ? Quelles sont les choses que je dois améliorer ? Toutes critiques sont bonnes à prendre ! _

_Bon season premiere si vous suivez la saison 10 de GA ! Draamaaa and thriiiills comme dirait notre chère Jessica ! _

Plusieurs mois passèrent depuis la disparition de Finn et de nombreux changements étaient apparus à Storybrooke. Bien que Sofia et Henry n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le moyen de faire réaliser à Callie qu'ils disaient vrai concernant la malédiction, la petite fille ne baissait cependant pas les bras. Elle était consciente que cela prendrait un long moment avant que la vérité ne soit enfin révélée au grand jour, mais elle était prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait puisqu'elle était persuadée que Callie arriverait tôt ou tard à les sortir de ce maléfique sortilège. Il était selon elle plus qu'une question de quelques semaines pour que tout soit découvert. Pour l'instant, elle préférait privilégier les moments de famille qu'elle chérissait et qu'elle n'avait cessé de rêver depuis qu'elle avait eu l'âge de comprendre ce que signifiait « être adoptée ». Au delà de l'aspect physique de sa mère biologique qu'elle ignorait à cette époque , elle s'était faite d'elle une image utopique. Sofia en était aujourd'hui consciente. Callie n'était certes pas parfaite mais c'était une femme pleine de douceur, remplie d'amour à son égard et c'était pour elle, la plus belle des qualités. Souvent elle s'était projetée dans une vie où elle aurait toujours vécu auprès de ses deux mamans et si ces courts instants l'avaient rendue heureuse l'espace d'un bref moment, elle avait été très loin de se douter du réel bonheur qu'elle pouvait ressentir maintenant que son rêve était devenu réalité. Elle souhaitait profiter au maximum de ses deux mamans réunies sous le même toit. En effet, Calliope n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver un nouveau logement pour le plus grand bonheur de Sofia mais aussi d'Arizona qui appréciait de plus en plus la présence quotidienne de la belle mexicaine à ses côtés. Cette expérience leur avait permis d'apprendre à davantage se découvrir et à renforcer leur lien d'amitié qu'elles avaient commencé à tisser. Callie était devenue au fil des jours sa plus grande confidente et Arizona n'hésitait plus à lui confier le moindre de ses secrets...

Les feuilles des arbres prenaient les couleurs de l'automne et le temps se rafraîchissait de plus en plus, signe que le mois d'octobre touchait à sa fin. Même si elle détestait cette période de l'année, Sofia adorait néanmoins le jour d'Halloween. Elle aimait frapper à la porte des habitants de la ville pour recevoir des bonbons, mais ce qu'elle préférait avant tout était de se déguiser. Les villageois se prêtaient tous au jeu et incarnaient généralement sans le rechercher, la personne qu'ils étaient avant le lancement de la malédiction. La petite fille se réjouissait de voir le temps d'une journée leur vrai visage.

« Cesse de bouger ! » S'exclama Callie qui essayait tant bien que mal de terminer la tresse de sa fille. « Si tu continues, tu vas ressembler à une Jasmine débrayée !

- Tu mets trop de temps à me la faire aussi ! Où est Maman ?

- Elle termine de se préparer. Cendrillon est longue à s'apprêter !

- Cendrillon ? » Demanda Sofia avec contrariété en tournant son visage en direction de sa mère. Jamais la blonde ne s'était déguisée ainsi et Sofia aurait bien aimé ne pas avoir l'occasion de la voir ainsi.

« Oui. Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas avec ce personnage ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Si bien sûr...C'est juste que... Je ne suis pas habituée à la voir déguisée de cette manière.

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle voulait simplement changer un. p.. »

Callie ne put terminer sa phrase lorsqu'elle aperçut du haut de l'escalier Arizona déguisée. Elle portait un ruban bleu clair dans les cheveux alors que celui-ci accompagnait son chignon. Autour du cou, elle avait placé un simple collier noir, sa longue robe légèrement décoltée de même couleur que le ruban, faisait ressortir la beauté de ses yeux azur et elle avait ajouté à ses bras des gants mi-longs accordés à sa tenue. Elle n'avait pas oublié le plus important : ses pantoufles de verre. Callie la trouvait magnifique. A son tour, Arizona découvrait la panoplie de sa meilleure amie et se surprit à ressentir une bouffée de chaleur à la vue de la jeune femme en Pocahontas. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lissés et elle n'avait maquillé que très légèrement ses lèvres d'un rouge peu foncé, qui restait néanmoins naturel. Elle avait vêtu une robe bustier indienne qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine généreuse ainsi que les fameux collier bleu et tatouage qui caractérisaient le personnage. Elles se contemplèrent durant de longues secondes, aucune des deux ne comprenait cette soudaine impuissance à détacher leurs regards de l'autre. Sofia surprit ce long échange et se gratta la gorge pour leur rappeler sa présence. Elles reprirent leurs esprits et se sentirent quelque peu gênées d'avoir été démasquées par leur fille.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas mise en Fée Clochette comme d'habitude ?

- J'avais envie de changer un peu... » Répondit-elle en descendant avec précaution les escaliers.

Le chaton de Callie rentra à cet instant dans la pièce et se mit à miauler de manière à signaler son arrivée. En l'entendant, Sofia s'approcha de Tinker Bell pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Tu vois, même Tinker Bell aurait aimé que tu te mettes en Clochette... Tu aurais pu lui faire honneur...

Arizona rit légèrement. « C'est qu'un chat ! Et puis, je croyais que tu adorais Cendrillon ?

- Oui ! Sur Izzie ! Callie, tu peux terminer ma tresse ? Henry va bientôt venir...

- Je vois... Tu veux être parfaite pour ton beau prince ! » La taquina la mexicaine.

« N'importe quoi !

- Avoue... Tu l'aimes bien ton petit Henry...

- C'est mon meilleur ami ! Rien de plus !

- C'est toujours ce qu'on dit ! Mais au final, le meilleur ami devient souvent le petit ami !

- Parle pour toi ! »

Callie rit doucement en secouant tendrement sa tête. Henry sonna seulement quelques secondes à peine après que Callie ait terminé la coiffure de Sofia. La petite fille s'empressa d'aller ouvrir à son ami qui la regarda de la tête aux pieds avec un grand sourire.

« Très jolie Jasmine... » Déclara timidement le jeune homme.

« Aladdin n'est pas mal non plus ! » Elle sourit avec amusement à son ami avant d'aller embrasser ses mères sur la joue. « J'y vais ! A ce soir !

- Et ne dépasse pas le couvre-feu ! On te fait confiance.

- Promis ! Bonne soirée ! »

Sofia récupéra rapidement son petit panier qu'elle avait préalablement posé sur le meuble à chaussures qui se situait à l'entrée puis quitta la maison au bras d'Henry. Une fois la porte fermée, Callie se retourna vers Arizona en lui souriant tendrement.

« Sofia n'est peut-être pas fan de Cendrillon mais moi j'adore !

- T'es sincère ? Tu ne trouves pas que cette robe me fait de grosses hanches ?

- Tu rigoles ? Ta silhouette est parfaite ! Tu sais très bien que je suis franche. Si je n'aime pas, je te le dis clairement. »

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de ranger dans la salle de bain le matériel qui lui avait servi à préparer sa fille. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Arizona se surprit à apprécier la vue des jambes dénudées de la belle mexicaine. Son regard se perdit ensuite sur son généreux postérieur qui bougeait au rythme de ses pas elle se rendait alors compte que ce qu'elle avait ressenti quelques minutes auparavant en la découvrant venait à nouveau de se reproduire. Elle secoua sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne pouvait pas être attirée par sa meilleure amie, elle aimait les hommes ! Callie choisit ce moment pour revenir, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors ? Tu es prête ?

- Euuh...Oui. » Arizona la regarda soudainement gênée d'avoir eu des pensées peu appropriées envers son amie.

« Ca va ? » S'inquiéta aussitôt Callie.

« Oui bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas. On y va ? »

Le jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis elles quittèrent la villa pour se rendre chez Mary Margaret où celle-ci donnait une réception à l'occasion d'Halloween. Elle avait invité tous ses amis les plus proches pour passer un agréable moment tous ensemble et célébrer ainsi cette fête qui faisait l'unanimité dans la ville. Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent dans l'appartement, elles découvrirent Alex Karev déguisé en Peter Pan, Meredith Grey en Wendy Darling, Owen Hunt en Pinocchio et Cristina Yang en Mulan. Elles furent joyeusement accueillies par la propriétaire des lieux qui vint les embrasser.

« Je suis contente que vous soyez toutes les deux venues !

« On n'allait pas manquer ça !

- On est au complet ? » Lui demanda Arizona, surprise par le peu de personnes présentes.

« Non, il manque encore quelques personnes mais ils ne devraient pas tarder. Si vous avez envie de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à vous servir.»

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis leur arrivée et le reste des invités était arrivé. La fête battait son plein et les convives dansaient énergiquement au rythme des chansons qui résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Callie se déhanchait en cadence avec la musique contre Ruby sans prêter attention à Arizona qui était restée assise à une table à la regarder jalousement. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir refusé l'invitation de sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de danser avec elle. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle avait ressenti le besoin de vouloir plaire à la jeune femme et lui montrer son niveau peu expérimenté de danse n'était pas envisageable. L'institutrice se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation de ce corps pulpeux qu'elle commençait à trouver attirant. Mary Margaret s'approcha d'Arizona en surprenant son regard désireux qui ne pouvait tromper personne.

« Elle est jolie hein... » Affirma-t-elle en fixant l'objet de convoitise de sa collègue.

« Elle est magnifique... »

La blonde se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle venait de clamer à haute voix ce qu'elle pensait au plus profond d'elle-  
même. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux en tournant son visage vers Mary Margaret, quelque peu nerveuse.

« Je veux dire...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. » Répliqua aussitôt la brune de manière à calmer son amie qui semblait être prise de panique à la seule idée qu'elle ait pu comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait envers Callie . « Tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...C'est ma meilleure amie. Sans vouloir te vexer. » Rajouta rapidement la jeune femme. « En quelques mois elle est devenue tellement importante pour Sofia et moi. Je ne regrette vraiment pas de lui avoir demandé d'emménager à la maison avec nous, cette expérience n'a fait que nous rapprocher et pour tout t'avouer, je crains le jour où elle trouvera un nouvel appartement...

- Et tu n'as jamais pensé à elle comme une potentielle conjointe ? »

Arizona rit nerveusement en jouant avec son verre de téquila. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Callie est une femme ! Je ne suis pas lesbienne ! J'ai le béguin pour Alex depuis des années et tu le sais !

- C'est vrai mais est-ce que ça ne serait pas justement un faux prétexte pour te convaincre que tu ne ressens rien que de l'amitié pour Callie ? J'ai remarqué le regard que tu portais sur elle...Avec Alex, tu as toujours été jalouse de Meredith mais jamais tu ne l'as regardé comme tu l'as fait avec ta soit disant meilleure amie. Tu sais, ce n'est pas une honte d'avoir des sentiments pour une personne du même sexe que toi, ça ne se contrôle pas... »

La jeune femme soupira et fixa son verre, n'osant faire face au regard de son amie. « Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe...Depuis que je l'ai vue en Pocahontas, je n'arrive pas à quitter mon regard d'elle ! C'est totalement absurde ! »  
Mary Margaret posa délicatement sa main sur son avant-bras pour tenter de l'apaiser. « Il n'y a rien d'absurde Arizona. Pour tout t'avouer ça fait un petit moment que je trouve votre relation ambiguë. Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte mais c'est souvent que vous vous faîtes un câlin ou que vous vous embrassez... Ce que tu ressens pour elle en ce moment, ne me surprend pas.

- C'est juste amical !

- Désolée de te décevoir mais je n'embrasse pas mon amie sur la tempe pour lui dire « à tout à l'heure » !

- Ca se fait naturellement... » Bougonna Arizona.

« Je sais. C'est pour cette raison que je te conseille de te poser les bonnes questions et si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu sais que je suis là. »

« Se poser les bonnes questions sur quoi ? » Demanda Callie qui s'était rapprochée d'elles pour boire une gorgée de son verre afin de se désaltérer.

« Sur mon système d'enseignement. » Mentit Arizona en essayant de cacher sa panique : si Callie avait entendu un bout de leur conversation, elle était persuadée que la mexicaine prendrait peur et ne voudrait plus lui adresser la parole.

« Pourquoi tu te remets encore en question ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es parfaite ! Les enfants t'adorent, tout comme les parents ! Cesse de penser boulot et viens plutôt danser avec moi ! »

Calliope posa son verre sur la table puis tendit sa main à Arizona en lui offrant un doux sourire.

« Calliope... Je sais pas danser...

- On s'en moque ! Tu crois que je sais moi ?

- Tu te débrouilles déjà mieux que moi...

- Peu importe ! Le principal c'est qu'on s'amuse ensemble non ? »

Arizona réfléchit quelques instants avant de se décider à prendre sa main dans la sienne et de se lever. « T'as raison ! »

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux main dans la main sur la piste de danse et exécutèrent, en riant joyeusement, des chorégraphies plus ridicules les unes que l'autres. Quelques minutes plus tard, une chanson plus douce se mit à retentir et les couples s'enlacèrent aussitôt en entamant leur slow. Callie s'apprêtait à retourner à table mais Arizona la retint par le bras avant de glisser doucement les siens autour de son cou sans quitter son regard étincelant des yeux. Voyant ses gestes comme une ouverture de sa part, la jeune mexicaine se risqua à l'enlacer et se perdit à son tour dans les yeux azur de la blonde. Le temps leur semblait maintenant figé. Plus rien ne comptait: les invités avaient totalement disparu de la pièce, seules elles et la musique étaient présentes. Arizona se rapprocha un peu plus de la brune et colla son corps contre le sien. Même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, Callie ressentait une attirance particulière envers celle qu'elle considérait comme sa plus proche confidente. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois où elle avait ressenti ce sentiment de désir l'envahir.

**Flash-Back :**

Un peu plus de trois mois étaient passés depuis l'emménagement de Callie chez les Robbins et le mois d'août était à son apogée, la chaleur frappait violemment Storybrooke. Leur cohabitation se déroulait à merveille et avait permis aux deux jeunes femmes de développer une complicité qui devenait de plus en plus apparente aux yeux de tous. Il n'était un secret pour personne qu'Arizona adorait Callie et inversement. Elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre ensemble, généralement accompagnées de Sofia. Pour la première fois, elles se retrouvaient rien que toutes les deux l'espace d'un weekend, la petite fille passant ces deux journées chez Henry.

« Un saut dans la piscine, ça te tente ? » Proposa Arizona qui ne supportait plus de rester à l'intérieur en attendant désespérément que la pluie fasse son apparition.

« Plutôt oui ! J'en peux plus de rester cloîtrée à l'intérieur ! Je vais mettre mon maillot, je te retrouve dans le jardin. »

Elles se sourirent puis chacune prit la direction de leur chambre pour se changer. Si Callie avait opté pour un sobre trikini noir, Arizona, elle, avait choisi un bikini bleu qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. La blonde fut la première prête et se rendit dans le jardin avec ses affaires de bain. Voyant que Callie traînait, elle ne résista pas à l'envie de se rafraîchir et plongea dans l'eau sans l'attendre. La Mexicaine arriva à son tour quelques instants plus tard. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, à la recherche d'Arizona avant de fixer l'eau de la piscine en apercevant de petits remous. C'est à ce moment que la jeune femme se redressa sensuellement en remettant correctement ses cheveux en arrière. Callie la déshabilla du regard, bouche bée. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur la poitrine de la jeune femme qui ruisselait de gouttelettes d'eau.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Arizona la regardait, intriguée, trouvant son comportement bien étrange. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de Callie de la fixer de cette manière. La voix d'Arizona la fit sortir de sa rêverie et elle reprit aussitôt ses esprits en lui souriant quelque peu mal à l'aise la chaleur ne lui réussissait définitivement pas.

« Non, tout va bien. La chaleur me fait perdre totalement la tête ! » Rit légèrement Callie en déposant sa serviette sur un des transats.

« Rassure-toi, t'es pas la seule !

- T'essaies de me faire croire que tu es folle pour me réconforter ?

- C'est le rôle des amies non ?

- Oui...Mais t'es loin d'être dingue. » La mexicaine lui adressa un sourire affectueux avant de faire un salto dans l'eau, déclenchant l'hilarité chez l'autre jeune femme.

« Calliope ! » S'exclama-t-elle faussement énervée en posant ses mains sur ses yeux pour essuyer les éclaboussures reçues lors du saut.

Callie se redressa de l'eau en riant. « Quoi ? T'as pas aimé ? » Demanda-t-elle, un sourire taquin dessiné sur les lèvres.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

Arizona s'approcha dangereusement d'elle puis se mit soudainement à lui lancer de l'eau au visage. S'en suivit ensuite d'une longue bataille qui permit à Callie de faire abstraction du trouble qui l'avait submergée.

**Fin Flash-Back.**

Elles dansèrent l'une contre l'autre, toutes les deux emportées par la voix majestueuse de Mariah Carey qui s'élevait dans la pièce. Arizona baissa son regard sur les lèvres de Callie qu'elle fixa un instant. Elle rêvait d'y poser les siennes et goûter à leur douceur. La chanson se termina et une musique plus dynamique se fit entendre. Arizona se détacha alors de son étreinte, gênée et perturbée par ce moment qu'elles venaient de partager même si elle en était l'initiatrice. Elle devait s'en aller. Elle s'éloigna de Callie de peur de commettre le moindre geste qui pourrait être fatale à leur relation et préféra alors se retirer de la réception. Elle courut en direction de la sortie mais dans sa course, elle perdit une de ses pantoufles de verre en descendant à vive allure les escaliers qui menaient au hall de l'immeuble. Callie mit un temps à réagir avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Elle n'oublia pas de remercier néanmoins Mary Margaret pour son accueil puis quitta l'appartement.  
Sur le chemin, elle trouva la pantoufle perdue d'Arizona et la récupéra avec amusement : voilà qu'elle revivait le conte de Cendrillon ! Elle rentra ensuite à la villa où l'institutrice s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais comme Sofia, que tu aimais les contes de fées... » S'amusa Callie après avoir frappé à sa porte. « Je peux entrer ? » Aucune réponse. Elle se décida alors à entrer et la découvrit allongée sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi t'es partie comme ça ?

- Pour rien...J'avais simplement besoin de prendre l'air. »

Nullement dupe, Callie comprit que quelque chose la tracassait, mais n'insista pas, souhaitant respecter son désir de ne pas se confier. Si elle en ressentait le besoin, elle savait qu'Arizona le lui dirait. « Tu sais que tu as perdu ta pantoufle de verre en courant ? Tu as joué ton rôle de Cendrillon à merveille ce soir ! » Plaisanta-t-elle pour alléger l' avait remarqué qu'un petit malaise s'était installé entre elles depuis leur slow et bien qu'elle avait été troublée par la danse qu'elles avaient partagée, Callie préféra garder cet instant dans un coin de sa tête et oublier que l'espace de quelques secondes elle avait ressenti le besoin de capturer ses lèvres.

Arizona lui sourit soudainement mal à l'aise. « Et toi tu fais le rôle du Prince c'est ça ?

- J'aurais plutôt dit celui de la Princesse moi ! » Callie s'approcha d'elle avec un petit sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui prit doucement son pied nu pour lui remettre sa pantoufle. « Il faut savoir réécrire les contes de temps en temps !

- C'est Sofia qui risque de ne pas être contente... » Répliqua Arizona, quelque peu amusée.

« Attends pour elle je suis la fille de Blanche Neige. Si ça c'est pas changer les contes, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! »

Arizona éclata de rire en se redressant de manière à faire face à son amie. « T'es sérieuse ?

- Oui. D'après elle je serais la fille de Mary Margaret ! Elle m'aurait eue très jeune... » Continua Callie, heureuse d'avoir pu lui faire retrouver le sourire.

« On ne peut pas dire que la ressemblance soit frappante !

- Ah, toi aussi tu trouves ? Mais il paraîtrait que David est mon père alors ça compense !

- Notre fille a beaucoup d'imagination ! »

Callie la regarda tendrement. Elle était touchée qu'elle fasse référence à Sofia comme étant leur fille et non plus comme uniquement la sienne. Malgré leur forte amitié, Arizona avait mis du temps avant d'accepter totalement l'idée que Callie puisse aussi avoir son mot à dire concernant l'éducation de la petite fille. Pendant dix ans elle l'avait élevée seule et se retrouver à devoir l'élever à deux du jour au lendemain, n'était pas chose facile.

« Je vais te laisser dormir. Bonne nuit Arizona, à demain. »

La Mexicaine embrassa sa joue puis quitta sa chambre. Avant d'entrer dans la sienne, elle s'assura que Sofia était bien rentrée et voyant que c'était le cas, elle partit se reposer.

Une semaine plus tard, la venue d'un nouvel inconnu vint à nouveau perturber la tranquillité de la ville. Il s'avançait dans le village avec sa moto et s'arrêta réserver une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui alors que des murmures s'élevèrent sur son passage. Rapidement, la nouvelle fit le tour du quartier jusqu'à arriver aux oreilles de Callie et Arizona. Tous ignoraient la réelle identité du jeune homme mais les seules choses dont les deux femmes avaient eu vent à propos de cet individu étaient qu'il était apparemment très charmant et un brin séducteur. Elles étaient en train de se rendre chez Granny pour boire un café lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent directement face à lui. Callie le reconnut aussitôt. Même si cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu, il n'avait pas changé physiquement. Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa en comprenant à qui elle avait à faire et sentit la colère l'envahir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Je suis venu t'aider.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide. J'ai pu vivre dix ans de ma vie sans toi et crois moi, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer comme ça !

- Callie, laisse-moi t'expliquer...

- Non ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses à deux balles ! Au fait, comment t'as réussi à me retrouver ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment perdu de vue...

- Tu m'espionnais ? » S'offusqua instantanément Callie qui ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il ait pu, toutes ces années, surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Arizona suivait cette conversation intriguée et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie à l'égard de cet homme qui connaissait apparemment très bien sa meilleure amie.

« Non. Je veillais simplement sur toi comme on se l'était promis.

- Tu tiens tes promesses toi maintenant ? Ça se saurait ! Tu m'avais promis de me protéger, j'avais confiance en toi comme une pauvre idiote ! Au lieu de te mouiller, t'as préféré m'envoyer en taule comme un lâche que tu es ! »

Sur ces mots, Callie prit la main d'Arizona dans la sienne et la tira jusqu'à chez elles sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter acheter leur boisson. La Mexicaine entra furieuse dans la salle de séjour suivie de près par Arizona, totalement stupéfaite par sa réaction. Qu'est-ce que cet homme avait-il bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle soit aussi furieuse contre lui ? La jeune femme restait debout, impuissante, en regardant la brune tourner en rond dans la pièce. Callie se demandait comment il avait pu revenir vers elle, la bouche en cœur comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé ? Pensait-il réellement qu'elle allait lui sauter au cou après tout le mal qu'il lui avait infligé ?

« Callie, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » Tenta de demander Arizona.

Elle ne répondit pas, incapable de se calmer. Arizona prit alors le visage de Callie entre ses mains et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Calliope, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne m'expliques pas ! » Elle caressa doucement sa joue de son pouce, ressentant le besoin de la consoler et de la câliner. Son cœur se serra en apercevant des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. « Je t'en prie...Parle-moi. »

Callie acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de prendre la main d'Arizona de manière à ce qu'elles s'installent sur le canapé. Arizona glissa son bras autour des épaules de son amie et attendit avec curiosité ses explications.

« Mark était mon premier amour...Je l'ai rencontré alors que j'essayais de voler une voiture qui s'avérait être déjà volée par ses soins. » Sourit-elle doucement à ce souvenir. « On a rapidement sympathisé et les sentiments sont venus au fur et à mesure. On vivait d'amour et d'eau fraîche comme on dit. Pendant plus d'un an on a volé dans des petites supérettes pour essayer de se nourrir et les nuits on les passait à l'arrière de la voiture...Y'avait mieux comme confort mais je m'en moquais, j'étais avec la personne que j'aimais et c'était tout ce qui m'importait. On avait même décidé de se stabiliser et de vivre ensemble...Tout se passait merveilleusement bien jusqu'au jour où tout a basculé. Il a commencé à être recherché par la police pour des vols de bijoux qu'il avait commis sur son lieu de travail. Il pensait que son patron n'était qu'un alcoolique mais il était bien plus malin qu'il ne le pensait...Alors pour éviter de se faire coffrer, il voulait les revendre à un de ses potes et pour ne pas attirer l'attention des flics, je me suis proposée. Le soir même, l'échange avait eu lieu. J'ai attendu Mark durant de nombreuses minutes après avoir reçu l'argent, mais jamais il n'est venu...A la place, j'ai eu droit à un accueil en fanfare des policiers. Ce salaud m'avait dénoncée... »

La blonde déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue, touchée par son histoire mais ressentit cependant un peu plus de jalousie à l'égard de Mark. Était-elle encore amoureuse de lui ? L'idée même que la réponse soit positive, la rendait dingue et imaginer l'espace d'un instant Callie dans les bras d'une autre personne qu'elle ,lui était insupportable.

« Trois mois plus tard, j'apprenais que j'étais enceinte... »

Arizona se redressa instantanément, les sourcils froncés. « Attends, tu veux dire que Mark est le père de notre fille ?

- Oui...

- Tu déconnes là ?

- J'en ai l'air ? »

L'institutrice secoua doucement sa tête en fixant le visage de Callie. « Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il est revenu ? Pour la récupérer ?

- Impossible. Il ne sait même pas qu'on a eu un enfant. Et je connais Mark, même s'il savait pour Sofia, jamais il ne tenterait de te l'enlever. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui.

- T'es sûre ? Je veux dire, il a quand même dit qu'il ne t'avait jamais perdu de vue...

- Certaine, tout s'est passé quand j'étais en prison, il n'a pas pu savoir pour ma grossesse et mon accouchement. Et puis, c'est pas un monstre à ce point. Il voudra simplement apprendre à la connaître comme j'ai voulu le faire, rien de plus. Ne t'en fais pas. » Callie lui sourit tendrement avant d'embrasser doucement son front.

Arizona glissa son bras libre autour de sa taille en jouant nerveusement avec le haut de son amie. « Tu l'aimes encore ?

- Non. J'étais amoureuse de lui il y a plus de dix ans, c'est terminé maintenant. C'est vrai que j'ai encore beaucoup d'affection pour lui mais rien de plus.

- Et s'il essayait de te récupérer ? Qu'est ce que tu lui dirais ? Après tout, c'est ton premier amour et le père de ta fille...

- Et alors ? T'es la mère de ma fille, c'est pas pour autant qu'on va se mettre en couple ! » S'amusa Callie, bien loin de s'imaginer que cette taquinerie toucherait sa meilleure amie. Arizona se redressa en enlevant son bras qui entourait avec possession ses épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? » S'énerva-t-elle aussitôt.

« Quoi ?» S'exclama la mexicaine en laissant échapper un léger rire surpris. « De quoi tu parles ?

- Rien...Laisse tomber.

- Non. Explique-moi plutôt. Tu sais, je n'ai pas dit ça pour te blesser.

- Je sais... » Répondit-elle dans un murmure, soudainement gênée de s'être emportée aussi rapidement. Elle avait désormais peur que sa réaction alarme la jeune femme et qu'elle finisse par découvrir les sentiments qu'elle commençait à nourrir à son égard. C'est pourquoi, elle préféra opter pour le mensonge au lieu de lui avouer la vérité qui, elle le savait, la ferait sans aucun doute souffrir. Il était selon elle improbable que l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour la belle mexicaine soit réciproque et ne voyait qu'un seul scénario possible : Callie la rejetterait à la minute où elle aurait terminé sa déclaration. Elle secoua vivement la tête il était inconcevable qu'elle perde son amitié. « Je suis désolée. Je suis simplement nerveuse à l'idée d'annoncer à Sofia que son père est en ville...Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit perturbée par cette nouvelle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on sera là pour elle si elle en a besoin. »

Callie embrassa délicatement la joue d'Arizona avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sofia rentra de son après-midi passé chez Henry avec son sac d'école posé sur son épaule. Elle le laissa à l'entrée puis se débarrassa de son manteau.

« Maman ! Callie ! Je suis rentrée ! »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent soucieuses. Elles redoutaient la manière d'aborder ce sujet sensible, mais appréhendaient principalement la réaction de la petite fille lorsqu'elle découvrirait que son père était en ville. En l'espace de quelques mois, Sofia avait vu sa vie familiale chamboulée et si elle avait souhaité rencontrer sa mère biologique, elles ignoraient s'il en était de même pour son père. Arizona se détacha des bras confortables de Callie, mettant fin avec regrets à leur étreinte qu'elle affectionnait de plus en plus.

« On est dans le salon ! » S'exclamèrent-elles à l'unisson.

Sofia récupéra son sac, se rendit ensuite dans la salle de séjour où se trouvaient ses mères puis le posa dans un coin de la pièce.

« Alors ? Vous avez réussi à finir votre exposé ? » Demanda Callie, curieuse.

« Oui ! On a plus qu'à le recopier au propre mais on terminera tout ça demain !

- C'est génial ! Vous avez bien avancé ! » S'exclama Arizona, faussement joyeuse. Elle tentait de cacher sa nervosité par le rire comme à son habitude mais Sofia qui connaissait très bien sa mère, avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'approcha d'elles soudainement inquiète par le comportement d'Arizona.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non, tout va bien ma Chérie. Maman et moi avons simplement à te parler, c'est important. » Répondit simplement Callie.  
Devant son air sérieux , Sofia s'installa entre les deux femmes, intriguée par ce qu'elles pouvaient bien avoir à lui dire.

« Est-ce que... » Commença doucement la Mexicaine. « Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à savoir qui était ton père ? »

Surprise, la petite fille la regarda sans comprendre. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de son père maintenant alors qu'elle avait senti que ce sujet lui était difficile ?

« Ca m'est arrivé...Mais je n'ai jamais osé te poser la question.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- On était bien toutes les trois et je ne voulais pas gâcher ça...

- Tu n'aurais rien gâché du tout. » Répondit doucement Calliope d'un tendre sourire avant de lui déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. « Ton père s'appelle Mark Sloan. C'était mon meilleur ami avant d'être mon premier amour...

- Vous vous aimiez ?

- Oui. Tu es le fruit d'un amour sincère...

- Donc j'étais désirée ? » Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« On voulait avoir un bébé oui, mais pas tout de suite. Nous n'avions pas de logement ni d'argent pour rendre un enfant heureux.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as abandonnée ?

- Oui. Je voulais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi et je n'étais pas en capacité de t'apporter l'équilibre dont tu avais besoin. Mais il n'y a pas eu un jour sans que je ne pense à toi. »

Sofia se blottit contre elle, rassurée par ses propos. « Et mon père ? Je lui manque ?

- Il ne sait pas qu'il a une petite fille... »

Sofia regarda sa mère avec stupéfaction. « Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion. J'ai appris ma grossesse pendant mon incarcération et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Mark...

-Tu crois qu'il va vouloir me connaître ?

- J'en suis certaine. » Répondit Callie d'un doux sourire. « Il a toujours voulu avoir un enfant et je suis persuadée qu'il sera heureux d'apprendre ton existence. Il sera fier d'être ton père tout comme nous le sommes d'être tes Mamans. »

La Mexicaine embrassa la chevelure de son enfant en la serrant contre elle. « J'irai lui parler demain, d'accord ?

- Je pourrais venir avec toi ?

- Je ne préfère pas. J'ai des choses à lui dire et il ne vaut mieux pas que tu les entendes...

- D'accord. » Rétorqua Sofia, quelque peu déçue. « Tu me promets de me dire la vérité s'il ne veut pas me voir ?

- Je te le promets mon cœur. »

Satisfaite par la promesse de sa mère, Sofia se leva du canapé et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre après avoir récupéré son sac. Quand elle fut sûre que sa fille n'était plus en mesure de les entendre, Arizona se blottit contre son amie en essayant de cacher son inquiétude. Callie avait réussi à calmer ses doutes sur les intentions du jeune homme mais il n'en était pas de même concernant son envie ou non de jouer un rôle important dans la vie de Sofia. Elle ne voulait pas lire la tristesse dans les yeux de son enfant et pourtant, c'était peut-être ce qui l'attendrait le lendemain.

« Il va vraiment vouloir la voir ?

- Je ne suis pas dans sa tête mais pour moi, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il accepte.

- Ca serait tellement bien pour elle...Je ne supporterais pas de la voir triste à cause de lui.

- Moi non plus... »

Callie câlina longuement Arizona mais absorbée par ses pensées, elle finit par s'endormir. La blonde s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle entendit un très léger ronflement provenant de la Mexicaine et sourit avec attendrissement. Elle ne résista pas à déposer un baiser sur sa joue puis l'allongea délicatement sur le sofa en la recouvrant d'une couverture pour la protéger du froid. Elle monta ensuite dans la chambre de sa fille de manière à lui demander si elle souhaitait l'accompagner chez Monsieur Gold. Sa réponse étant négative c'est seule qu'elle se rendit au magasin où elle croisa Mark qui était en train de regarder un vieux bibelot. Elle s'approcha de lui, contente d'avoir la possibilité de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur avant que Callie n'ait eu cette opportunité.

« Mark, c'est ça ? »

Ce dernier se retourna, surpris d'être accosté alors que personne ne semblait se souvenir de lui. « C'est exact. Et vous êtes ? » Répondit-il d'un sourire charmeur.

« Arizona. Mais je vous arrête tout de suite. Ne jouez pas les charmeurs avec moi, ça ne marchera pas.

- Ok... » Répliqua le jeune homme, perdu par les intentions de la femme qui se tenait devant lui. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez alors ?

- Je suis venue vous parler de Calliope.

- Elle vous laisse l'appeler Calliope ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? »

Il la regarda, de plus en plus étonné. Jamais son ex ne l'avait laissé l'appeler de cette manière en un an et demi de relation. Arizona devait être, à ses yeux, une personne très importante. Une question vint aussitôt se poser à lui : les deux femmes entretenaient-elles une relation plus qu'amicale ? « Callie ne laisse personne l'appeler par son véritable prénom...

- Sauf moi. Et Sofia ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

« Qui est Sofia ?

- Notre fille. »

Estomaqué par la révélation d'Arizona, il fit tomber au sol l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main et celui-ci se brisa en mille morceaux. Jefferson avait omis de lui faire part de ce léger détail... Comment avait-il pu lui cacher une telle chose ? Il l'ignorait, mais ce dont il était maintenant certain, c'était que son ex vivait réellement une relation amoureuse avec la blonde. Encore sous le choc, il resta un long moment bouche-bée sous le regard satisfait d'Arizona. Elle savait que son comportement n'était pas des plus honorables mais la jalousie qu'elle ressentait à cet instant envers lui, n'arrivait pas à prendre le pas sur la raison. Cet homme était le premier amour de Callie et il n'était pas question qu'elle retourne dans ses bras. Rien que cette pensée lui donna la nausée. Elle se persuada qu'elle se comportait ainsi dans l'intérêt de son amie, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait grâce aux paroles de Mary Margaret que Callie était certainement plus qu'une simple meilleure amie.

« Calliope m'a raconté votre histoire, je sais tout. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je suis venue vous voir. Je vous interdis de vous approcher d'elle et de lui faire à nouveau du mal. Vous m'entendez ? » Elle s'approcha un peu plus près de lui, menaçante. « Parce que je vous jure, si elle rentre à la maison en pleurs par votre faute, je ne répondrais plus de moi. »  
Mark n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Monsieur Gold vint à leur rencontre après avoir entendu le bruit de l'impact.

« Qui a eu l'idée stupide de faire tomber cet objet au sol ? » Demanda le responsable du magasin avec une pointe d'énervement.

Loin de se sentir concernée par l'affaire, Arizona se contenta de fixer Mark avec un petit sourire aux coins.

« C'est moi... » Avoua Mark. « Je suis désolé..J'ai été maladroit mais je vais vous rembourser, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- J'espère bien ! Donnez-moi l'argent et partez avant que vous ne me cassiez tout mon magasin ! »

Ne souhaitant pas créer de scandale, Mark obéit et quitta la boutique après avoir remboursé le prix du bibelot. Il jeta un dernier regard en direction d'Arizona pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne resterait pas sans suite mais la jeune femme ne lui y prêta guère d'attention et préféra commencer à entreprendre le début de son shopping . Elle regarda les poupées en porcelaine qui étaient exposées sur une étagère lorsqu'un objet étincelant attira soudainement son regard. Elle s'y avança autant curieuse qu'intriguée quand elle le vit briller de plus en plus fort, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait pour s'en rapprocher. Elle arriva à la hauteur du présentoir et découvrit avec stupéfaction, un miroir qui se souleva dans les airs alors qu'elle tendait sa main pour le prendre. Elle ressentit un vague souvenir l'envahir, une sensation de déjà vu en l'observant de plus près : ce miroir ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. Elle regarda son reflet à travers la glace et découvrit avec stupeur que ce n'était pas le sien qu'elle voyait mais celui d'une fée qui ressemblait étrangement à Clochette.

Prise de panique, elle sentit ses jambes devenir frêles, son esprit s'éloigner de son corps alors qu'il tombait au sol. Le miroir accompagna sa chute et se brisa, emportant avec lui, l'espoir qu'un jour, Arizona puisse en apprendre davantage sur elle-même.

**SPOILERS Chapitre 11 : **

_« Vous vous occupez de Mademoiselle Robbins ?_

_- Oui. Vous êtes ? _

_- Callie Torres, sa compagne. »_


End file.
